


Living Our Best Life

by MLFC



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Real World, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boners, Bubble Bath, Car Chases, Chaos, Clubbing, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Crimes & Criminals, Cussing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death, Developing Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Erections, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Hurts So Good, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medicine, Memory Loss, Murder, Nipple Play, Other, Partial Nudity, Randomness, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Media, Theft, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLFC/pseuds/MLFC
Summary: Set in a semi-real world AU, Chrollo and Illumi are bestfriends and partners in crime. They go about their lives as they please, doing anything they want whenever and however they want. After meeting Hisoka, a famous serial killer who has been a world wide most wanted criminal for 12 years, the two best friends become three.However, Hisoka's reputation has various nations setting manhunts to capture him and give him the death sentence. Will his newly found relationship with Chrollo and Illumi survive the constant life threatening attacks?





	1. Where have you been all my life

_**7:19 PM, EST New York City** _

"How many did you get?"

"I don't know. Maybe a lot."

"COUNT THEM STUPID!"

"YOU COUNT THEM! YOU WANTED THEM ANYWAY!"

Chrollo rolled his eyes at Illumi, who was being really unhelpful. The two had just finished robbing an ancient texts museum. They arrived at their hideout (An abandoned factory building) with large bags full of ancient texts and books that Chrollo nearly drooled over as he counted.

"You look like you're about to bust a nut."

Illumi sat far away from where Chrollo was. He made sure to sit near a window that had a lot of moonlight to take snapchat selfies in. The sight of Illumi being completely uninterested in these books made Chrollo sigh in frustration. He couldn't believe that someone he knows isn't even a little interested in the gems they had in their possession. He continued sorting and counting the books they had, picking up one he'd been the most excited about. He looked at the book in the dimly lit room. It was very old looking and it had a navy blue cover. It was fairly small, so Chrollo slid it inside his inner coat pocket so that he could read it whenever he wanted. He finished counting the books, and concluded that they had stolen 20 books in total. Chrollo was excited to bring these books home and store them in his personal library to read later. This determined their next destination.

"We got 20 books, Illu!"

"Oh."

"Now let's go home. It's kind of stupid to carry a whole bag of books around."

"We're going home? But we just got out here!"

"YOU WANNA CARRY ALL THESE BOOKS AROUND THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

"YOU can carry them around because YOU wanted them and YOU want to go home so YOU can jerk off to dinosaur diaries."

"ARE YOU RETARDED?!"

"Are YOU retarded?"

"Let's just go home you spoiled brat. We always do what you want. It won't kill you to come drop these books off at the house and come back to chill here for a while."

"Buy me dinner and all three of my meals for tomorrow for compensation."

"No. Starve to death while carrying my books that I care more about than you."

"aaaaaaaAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH"

* * *

It took them almost two days to get back to Chrollo's home town. Illumi and Chrollo stood in front of the apartment door with the bag of books. Chrollo unlocked the door while Illumi held the bag, and once the door was open, he threw the bag inside and stomped in with an attitude.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Don't talk to me." Illumi sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV, only to take out his phone and watch videos on Instagram. Chrollo gladly obeyed Illumi's demand and headed down the hall to his study room where his large collection of books were stored on a large book shelf that covered the entire room.

About 25 minutes later, it was exactly 8 o'clock at night. The TV in the living room was the only sound that could be heard in the silent apartment. Illumi had gotten bored of Instagram and began watching the news. He was nodding off, but part of him was paying attention to what was being said. Chrollo walked out of his study room after he had finished sorting out all the books. He was reading the small navy blue book from before as he walked into the kitchen to sit at the dinning table. It definitely wasn't one of their most exciting moments, but these times when they're acting like normal human beings were still important. Chrollo had already decided where they'd go after they returned to New York City. There wasn't really anything to do right now. Nothing they wanted to steal, no one they wanted dead, nothing they wanted to destroy.

They were honestly very bored and had nothing fun to do at that point. That's why Chrollo thought they'd just hang out somewhere in New York to find something to do. Chrollo looked up from his book and toward Illumi, who had fallen asleep. Then, flashes of red and blue came from the TV and caught his attention.

"A world-class prosecutor and ex-wrestler was found dead in a sewer 50 miles from his home, where he was last seen. Police state that the cause of death seemed to be severe blood loss from deep cuts in the skull and torso, which were made by what seems to be playing cards. Investigators state that the victim was comepletely caught off guard before the attack, and that evidence point to the culprit being the famous world wide most wanted serial killer, who the public has given the nickname "The card dealer." He has yet to be found, and is thought to look like a clown with hot-pink hair, according to witnesses. The last sighting was at 9:32 AM at a local coffee shop near the victim's home. Witnesses claim that-"

_Hey... that guy looks a little familiar..._

Chrollo thought to himself while looking at a picture of the victim's face before the murder. The man in question was very wealthy and at one point, almost caught him during an auction robbery. Chrollo didn't particularly care much about his death, but he did care about his home. Because he's dead, his wife was probably the only one there now. Coupled with the abundance of security guards, him and Illumi should have a lot of fun getting around the house and taking all the valuable and historical paintings that the man's wife was known to collect. More importantly, however, was the "Ruby Child sculpture." Chrollo had been searching for it for the past 3 years after hearing about it. It was rumored to be a hoax, but about 5 months ago, the man's wife was on the news about it's appearance. She keeps it in the safe of her bedroom closet.

Chrollo really wanted that sculpture. Not only was it probably worth a fortune, but it was also very old and very beautiful. It was said to be cursed, and was at the heart of many tragedies throughout the years. It has history in almost every culture in Asia and Africa, and every time someone claimed to own the sculpture, something bad would happen to them. It was just the type of historical object that Chrollo was interested in. They probably would need to leave tonight if they wanted to be in NYC in time before the funeral. Chrollo figured that any time after that would be a bit too late. That man's wife would strengthen the security almost to the point where getting caught could be a possibility. Chrollo got up out of his seat and placed his book on the table. Then he walked down the hall and into the bathroom, where he'd take a shower and change before informing Illumi that he had something fun planned for the two of them.

* * *

"It looks like they've got a shit load of guards for the main entrance. There's about 40 guards in total guarding the rest of the house. 10 for each of the 5 other entrances, which is 2 of those 10 guards each door. 10 for each family member's room, that's 2 for each of the 5 rooms. Then, there's 20 guards in the back yard. This house is huge! We'll probably only see any of the one's stationed inside the house every 20 minutes if we just walk around the place."

Illumi pointed at the blueprint that he obtained of the prosecutor's home. On it were red dots that indicated guards. Chrollo looked over the blueprint before looking up at Illumi.

"In total that'll probably be close to 90 guards. So one thing is clear. We're not going through the front door."

"The safe is in a secret door all the way in the back of the closet. The bedroom is all the way in the front of the house of the top floor."

"So we have to get in through one of the 5 other entrances on the main floor. They only have 2 guards there."

"...but that's so obvious and boring!"

Illumi pouted and sat back in his seat on the blimp. He was wearing a simple black fitted jacket with black jeans and Adidas sneakers. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the blueprint with a blank expression. His eyes were slightly hooded, and he looked a bit tired. Chrollo sat in front of him, dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and brown Timberland boots. His hair was slicked back, allowing his forehead tattoo and his earrings to show and complete his signature look. Beside him sat his famous blue coat, which he took off because of the heat. The two looked very casual and normal, which was a great way to stay out of people's sight. It was 10:11 AM of the next day. They were almost in NYC, and discussing a small action plan before barging in head first. The mission was a very risky one, as there was a larger chance of getting caught. They were lucky to have found out a day after the murder of the Prosecutor, because any later would mean they missed their chance. The security would have been strengthen after the funeral, since the man's wife would be there by her self. Her two eldest children moved out, and she was living with their children and her 3 youngest sons. By the time Illumi and Chrollo would be there to steal the sculpture, there should be at least the kids that lived in the house. They wouldn't be a problem to handle. There were the wife's children who lived in their own rooms guarded by 2 men. Then her grandchildren, four all together, but two in each of the remaining two rooms. Her room should be empty by the time they got there. No one should be there.

"Any other way would be too risky, Illu. Do you want to get caught?"

"No. But I want to have fun! There's a lot less guards stationed in the backyard. Why don't we go in through that way and fight them all off?"

"It'll put us at a disadvantage. There's two of us and 20 of them. Taking them on with just the two of us would take longer to deal with. That'll give them time to alert the other guards, and then it would defeat the whole purpose! We'd get caught and could possibly even get killed."

"Then let's at least visit every other entrance. That's only 2 at a time right? And then let's get the one's stationed inside. That's 20 all together, but 2 at a time. It's safer and I get to have a little fun."

"Sure thing. You can do as you please while I'm taking the merchandise. It's a win-win."

"Taking 20 guys all in one night! It's been so long since I've ever gotten to do that many!"

Illumi was excited, but didn't exactly show it. He spoke in a monotoned voice with a blank expression, looking at the needle he had in his hand. He twirled it between his fingers as Chrollo searched his face from the other side.

They had about 39 minutes until they were in NYC, and about 10 hours until they'd make their move for the sculpture. This means that they still had time to chill and hang out.

Unfortunately for the regular citizens of NYC, their definition of hang out was twisted.

* * *

It was 1:49 PM. They still had about 7 hours until they'd make their move. In a small park area, screams could be heard from women and children.

Squirrels. But not just any squirrels. These squirrels had needles attached to their heads. They attacked any human being that got too close to them. Illumi commanded the squirrels while Chrollo read a book under the shade of a tree. But how did this happen? Why squirrels?

At 1:00 PM, Illumi and Chrollo arrived at the park. Illumi was very bored and Chrollo partially ignored him to read his book. It has gotten very hot over the past 3 hours, and many people where struggling to find shade or a place with adequate air-conditioning. The park had only 1 tree. It was small and provided shade for 1 family of 4 at the least. Illumi thought to himself after spotting the family that occupied the tree's shade. He was very irritated at how the family looked so comfortable under the protection of the shade. He was hot, sweating, and at risk of getting a tan. He felt that he needed that spot more than they did. However, solving the issue was simple. He'd just have to get them to move. But what was the best way to do that?

For starters, he could ask them. That seemed the most civilized of the options. However he figured they would say no, and he'd be forced to choose another option. He could kill them. However, since they were a family, it wouldn't be much fun to just kill them. They couldn't fight back, and didn't have the capabilities to do so even if they wanted to. The only option would be to somehow scare them away. Now, what would be the best way to scare them off? This was the best part, and very much so the easiest.

Illumi then laid eyes on a squirrel that was running away from two small children who thought they could hand feed it. Illumi's heart filled with glee. He casually threw one of his needles at the squirrel, which caused it to stop immediately. Then he commanded it to go back to the children. The squirrel went to a little girl and ate an acorn that she was offering. Then it crawled up her arm and to her head, until it reached her hair. At this point, the little girl was a bit frightened. Then, Illumi began to snicker, catching Chrollo's attention briefly as he commanded the squirrel to completely destroy the girl's hair and attack her. The girl screamed and cried, running towards her Mother as she desperately fought off the squirrel.

Chrollo watched the whole thing, until he caught sight of a wave of squirrels suddenly start to run toward the park full of people. He searched for where Illumi had ran off to, as he wasn't beside Chrollo. He was up in the tree where most of the squirrels were, and then Chrollo realized that he should move under the tree and take advantage of the shade that Illumi has kindly made available to him. 

Illumi let out an evil laugh as he commanded the squirrels to reek havoc on the innocent park goers. A woman ran for her life, holding her baby to her chest as she quickly left behind the stroller. She screamed as three squirrels chase after her. A little boy with a toy sword and a cape attempts to fight the squirrels, but they gang up on him and throw themselves on him, tearing his cape and scratching him everywhere.

Many people were quick to call the police about the squirrels. Policemen rush to the scene, only to be attacked. One police officer even attempted to shoot at the rabbit squirrels. She was of course unsuccessful, but the look on her face as she realized this sent Illumi's heart into a dreamlike bliss. He was completely in his element. The entire scene was extremely funny to him. He hoped off the tree and sat with Chrollo.

"Come take a picture with me?"

"... yeah sure." Chrollo's response was a bit automated as he ignored the screams of what was happening around him. Illumi pulled Chrollo closer by the arm and leaned into him to get him into the frame. He took the picture.

A very nice close up of the two. Illumi looked rather happy, despite still having a generally blank expression. Chrollo's chiseled features stood out even though he was completely ignoring the camera and read his book in the picture. What pulled it all together was the background, however. A popcorn cart had caught on fire, with it's owner being attacked from above by the squirrels. Next the the cart was a squirrel attacking a bird who was trying to take advantage of the fallen bag of pop corn on the ground. To the right, police cars and officers being attacked by the squirrels. A news van had arrived and the reporters were just getting out. The picture captures the moment that the squirrels begin to chase the reporters. 

Illumi posted the picture on their shared Instagram page.  He captioned it with snapchat, and after posting it, he immediately got 50 likes.

_Parks are fun_

* * *

Chrollo watched the news. They were reporting the squirrel attack at their local park. 

"After hours of attacking human beings, the squirrels dropped dead all at once. Police reported a staggering 27 casualties and one death-"

"Only 1? You're losing your touch Illu."

"HAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THE LADY WITH THE BABY- SHE LOOKED TOTALLY DISTRAUGHT!"

Illumi scrolled through the comments on his latest post.

**_A- Lmao! I love you guys_ **

**_B- omg were u at that park with the squirrels?_ **

**_C- dude the background_ **

**_D- look at the background_ **

**_E- how did u not get attacked_ **

**_F- chrollo looking snackish as ever_ **

"People want to eat you."

"How do I react to that?"

"We have the best kind of followers."

"You shouldn't post incriminating pictures."

Illumi looks at Chrollo from behind his phone and gives him the finger. Chrollo looks at him for a moment before glancing at the time.

"We should leave. Let's get there by 8."

It was 7:42 PM, and the journey from the hotel room they had gotten together to the mansion would be about 10 minutes excluding traffic delays. Chrollo was excited to get to see all the valuable items in person. As expected, the lady of the house shouldn't be at home. Even if she is, she wouldn't be in her room yet. She'd be working quietly in her art room on the second floor until 10:00 PM. It would be easy to go in and get everything done without her noticing.

Chrollo and Illumi begin towards the lobby exit and down the street until they arrive at an ally-way where a brand new car was parked. It was black and shiny, and had a pink scent tree hanging on the rear-view mirror that could be seen from outside. Inside was very nice and looked well kept, but the personal items were definitely not their's. In the glove department was a women's purse, which was filled with various womanly items. In the back seat was a corpse with needles sticking out from everywhere. The woman's face looked like she was in her late 20's, and she didn't see her death coming. They had stolen a car and killed someone in the process, as per usual.

Illumi took the passenger seat while he used his phone, and Chrollo took the driver's seat. He turned on the radio and changed the station to classical music. Illumi was annoyed. They'd be there for at least 10 minutes, and he had to sit there listening to what he considered constant noise. 

 

Almost 12 minutes later, the two were passing through houses in the neighborhood of their target house. They all looked like smaller versions of the prosecutor's home. Chrollo parked the car near one of the smaller houses closest to the mansion, and then the two got out of the car. Illumi put his phone away in his jacket's pocket and calmly walked beside Chrollo towards the target house.

"Don't we have to get closer to the house from a less visible spot?"

"I parked the car near the small house closest to this house near the back. When we find the house, we should be facing the back yard. We'll sneak in close to the house through an opening past the guards in the yard and make our way in through one of the other entrances."

"... You should go in through the first entrance we find."

"Why?"

"Because I want to knock out as many guards as possible. I'm going for the other guards stationed at each entrance."

"... whatever keeps you from going against what I say."

"Fuck you."

Just as Chrollo smirked at the response, he had a realization. They were near the house, yet there wasn't any movement in the backyard. No flashlights moving around to indicate someone patrolling the area. It was silent, no footsteps other than their's. Chrollo stopped suddenly, and Illumi followed soon after. They were quiet and listening.

"... What the hell?"

"What?"

"You don't notice anything weird?"

"... no?"

"THERE AREN'T ANY GUARDS IN THE BACKYARD!"

"HUH? BUT WHY?"

The two run into the backyard and see nothing at first. However, one step around the corner towards the path that would bring you to the back door, they found the answer.

Everyone was dead.

There were corpses wearing security uniforms scattered around the ground. There were at least 5 of them in the area that they were passing by. Illumi looked down the other path and saw about 3 more. They all died with surprised looks on their faces, and the expression was preserved. He was very much impressed, but disappointed by the whole situation. He wasn't the one who did this at all. Who could have taken on an entire team of 40 security guards? From the looks of it, Chrollo concluded that they were killed fairly recently. About an hour ago at the most. The two continued forward to see more corpses. They walked in silence until they arrive at the back door, not encountering a single living soul. The last corpse they saw would make the 40th. 40 guards in one night. The door was open, and the two walked in cautiously.

"It doesn't sound like anyone's walking around in here either."

"Man! This sucks balls... what the hell is going on?"

"... Illu, look at this painting."

The painting was of a beautiful young woman with white skin and gray eyes. They looked milky, and her hair was a very very bleached blonde. The background looked to be of a library, and the woman was holding a book in her arms. The piece seemed to depict a fictional character, but the art wasn't what caught Chrollo's attention. On the bottom right part of the painting, a large splash of blood covered the bottom part of the woman's dress, as well as a bloody hand print that drags from off the frame to the left. The trail continued on the floor until it disappeared, just before the end of the hall. Something dragged a person over there.

"Let's go check it out."

"... alright."

Chrollo uses his fun fun cloth to take the painting with him. These two were far from afraid to go investigate. If this were a horror movie, they'd be the killers and they'd probably kill the killer if they weren't. Their focus was on finding out who exactly was responsible for killing all these guards. It was quiet. As if no one was here at all. Then, that's when they saw it...

Pink playing cards were stuck in the back of the head of a corpse. Not too far from that was at least 4 other guards with the same injuries. Chrollo looked closely at the cards. He'd seen these before. Back when he first heard about the prosecutor's death, the reporter displayed a picture of the murder weapon. That would be playing cards. They looked exactly like the ones they were looking at right now. Chrollo was very interested. At first, it didn't really matter who had killed the prosecutor. But now, he was looking forward to seeing who the person that was the culprit might be. They were strong enough to take out the entire house of guards. Chrollo and Illumi stepped over any corpse they'd find and disregarded any pools of blood as they walked around the house, collecting any paintings or sculptures that were to Chrollo's standards. Upstairs was no differet than the main floor. Blood, corpses, and silence. 

"This is a huge L."

"I will admit that this was much less fun than I had imagined it'd be before."

"Did they get the owners too? They had to, right? I mean, the cops aren't here, so no one was able to call them."

"... let's... keep going. We might as well go get what we came for."

They wondered the halls. At some point, the two had separated to explore different parts. There truly was no one alive here. Illumi checked where the rooms of the children would be, only to find that they were dead in their own rooms. Chrollo continued collecting art pieces and admiring the work of the mysterious card dealer. They walked around for about an hour. Then, Chrollo found himself in front of a door that should be the master bedroom. Before entering, he took out his phone and called Illumi.

"... hello?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Where are you right now?"

"One of the kid's rooms on the top floor."

"I found the master bedroom. Come here."

"I don't really want to..."

"...I think someone is in there. I can here movement."

"I'm coming. I'll be there in a little bit. If you go in before me, don't hurt them."

"Sure thing."

Illumi began to run before hanging up. Chrollo put his phone away and listened. He lied about hearing movement, and didn't actually think someone was inside. However, there was always a possibility that the card dealer didn't get everyone. He was making sure that the coast was clear. Shortly after he concluded that it was safe to go in, he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Then, Chrollo froze. He was extremely surprised and even a little frightened.

* * *

Illumi remembered the blueprint and where the master bedroom sat on it. It took him a few minutes, but he finally arrived to see that the master bedroom was opened and Chrollo wasn't standing there. He figured that he went inside, but didn't hear anything. Illumi then realized that Chrollo might've beat him to the punch and killed the only living thing in this house. He was about to pop off at Chrollo just from the thought. Hurrying towards to door, he entered. Then, he froze, stood, and took a good long look at what was there before him.

Chrollo stood to the side of Illumi in silence. Before them was a red chair made of velvet, and beside the chair was a small table with a lamp that lit up the small area and a glass half full of red wine. The glass had bloody finger prints on it. Sitting in the chair was a muscular, shirtless man covered in what seemed to be blood. He sat with one leg over the other, his knee-high black heels made a nice contrast in the dim lighting with his white pants. His hair was a redish neon pink color, gelled to the top of his head. His eyes were a light gold color, and they glistened in the lamp's light. The light made shadows on his chiseled muscles and created an overall look of mischievousness and sexiness. The man reached for the glass on the table, grabbing it by the stem to reveal his sharpened nails that were also covered in blood. He slowly brought it up to his lips that were curled upwards into a small smirk.

Acknowledging the picture perfect pose that the man was in, Illumi took out his phone and snapped a few pictures while he stood in shock. Chrollo stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Fortunately, the person they'd been staring at was able to start the conversation.

"Hello there~" The man's voice was unlike what Chrollo had imagined it'd be. Considering that he'd only heard of him just a day ago, he had a lot of expectations. 

"... are you the card dealer that people speak so fondly of in the news?"

"The one and only~"

"DUDE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED ALL THOSE GUARDS?!" Illumi put his phone away and pulled out three of his needles in excitement.

"Why did you come here?"

"... Hmm... those are nice." The card dealer points toward Illumi's needles, ignoring the questions that have been asked to him. Chrollo and Illumi glance at each other.

"Why'd you stay here? You've already killed everybody..."

"I thought I'd help myself to a nice glass of wine before I left." 

"...Help yourself.." Chrollo still had no idea what to say. He thought about why he even came here in the first place. Then he realized that the Ruby Child sculpture was in this room. He scanned the room for another door, which he found behind the card dealer on the opposite side of the room from where he was. He quickly looked back at the man in front of him and immediately felt anxious. He could have very well came to take the sculpture. That meant that they'd have to fight him for it. However, seeing as he was able to take out over 90 people in one night, Chrollo wasn't exactly sure if it would be wise to fight him with just the two of them over a sculpture. It wasn't worth potentially getting killed. First, he had to make sure that he didn't come for it in the first place.

"... did you come here for the Ruby Child sculpture?"

"Never heard of it~" the card dealer switched his legs and took his glass of wine to sip at once more. "Could that be the reason we've had the pleasure of meeting each other tonight?"

Chrollo still wasn't too sure about this guy. However, if what he says is true, then they had no reason to fight at all.

"Listen. We're not here to fight you. All we came here for was the sculpture."

"hey you-"

"SHH!" Chrollo shuts Illumi up before he could say what he knew that he would say. This really wasn't the time. This man is very much still a threat to them.

"Be my guest, then. I've no intention of taking it for myself." The man swirls his glass as the sound of sirens in the distance draws closer. Police cars were approaching quickly and they still hadn't gotten what they came here to get.

"BUT I WANTED TO FIGHT SOMEBODY TODAY! DAMNIT!" Illumi bursts out while Chrollo rushes toward the closet behind the card dealer. Illumi's sudden complaints put Chrollo on edge as he begins to feel the anxiety and dread that was bound to come after Illumi's whining and the police cars that were practically already in front of the house.

"Hmmm, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience~"

"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT SOMEBODY, GO TAKE CARE OF THOSE POLICE OFFICERS UNTIL I GET THIS SCULPTURE!" Chrollo shouts from inside the closet as the card dealer lifts himself from his seat and heads toward the room door. Illumi watched as he walked out of the door. Part of him heard what Chrollo had said and wanted to do just that. The other part of him wanted to go after the card dealer who was probably trying to run away before the cops got here. 

Illumi was tired of the disappointment that tonight's mission has brought him. He was going to do whatever he wanted for the last bit of it still left, and what he wanted to do was have at it with the cops and then hunt down the man from before. He'd get at least one thrilling battle for the night, and that was exactly what he wished for.

* * *

When he got out of the house from the front entrance, he saw the man from before. His silhouette was lit up by the lights of the police cars.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Illumi could hear the men screaming at him. The man lifted his arms from behind his back, but Illumi could see that he had cards in them. The same cards that he saw lodged in the guard's heads from before. He quickly moved to prevent the man from robbing him of his chance to let loose yet again.

Then, another large truck with "SWAT" on the doors pulled up. Men poured out of the truck with large guns, aiming them at Illumi and the other guy and demanding that they remain still. Illumi's bloodlust began to leak out as he vibrated with excitement. However, he was surprised to see that his bloodlust wasn't the only one leaking out. He looked to his side to find that the man was barely managing to keep himself in his pants. He licked his lips with a look of lust on his face.

_This dude is fuckin' insane!_

"DO NOT MOVE!" A policeman yells out once again.

Illumi felt as if the two of them were very much similar to one another. He felt strangely comfortable right now, and he moved to take out his needles. The two men braced themselves as the policemen prepared to open fire in response to their sudden movements. 

"FIRE!"

Illumi took the command to fire as the green light. He moved at a very fast speed around the crowd of policemen. The man that was once next to him was now within the crowd of Policemen, swiftly eliminating anyone that got too close. Illumi freely threw his needles, killing any and every person that was unfortunate to get hit. The two men moved around the crowd as if they were dancing with one another. Their eyes would meet every once in a while as they snuff out all the life. The bloodlust that oozed out of them made each other completely engulfed in the passionate moment. They shivered in their passionate bliss, even after they had completely wiped out the entirety of the policemen.

Just then, Chrollo came running out with the sculpture. 

"ILLU! COME ON, WE GOTTA GO! I ACCIDENTALLY SET OFF AN ALARM AND MORE POLICEMEN ARE COMING!" He ran and stopped momentarily to behold the splashes of blood and the corpses that laid at the feet of his best friend and the card dealer. However, he quickly snapped out of it and ran, hitting Illumi on his shoulder and snapping him out of his orgasmic shivering state. As he comes back to his senses, Illumi looks to see Chrollo running off. He takes a moment to look at what he's done, and begins to leave. However, he stops before he could get anywhere. He looks toward the guy he'd just shared his kill with, and stared at him for a while. Then, he decided to pull him along, running after Chrollo with his arm in hand.

* * *

They got to the car, and Chrollo had just gotten in and shut his door. Illumi opened the back seat door and shoved the man in before getting in the passenger seat. Then, Chrollo drove off.

"..."

"..."

"... WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM WITH YOU? YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

"... Shut up, ass wipe. Look at him."

The two look back at the card dealer, who was still in a slight daze. He looked very much so like a serial killer. He held a pink playing card in his hand, and completely ignored their stares.

"Yeah, he looks insane. Do you realize that we are currently in a small car and completely vulnerable if he tries to attack us? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He's not going to attack us you stupid pussy!"

"How do you know?"

"..."

"..."

During the small silent moment, the man was able to snap out of it and assess where he currently was. Illumi looked back to see that he was sober again and had the same expression as he did when they found him.

"..." His eyes returned to the front and they drove in silence for the rest of the drive back.

* * *

"Should we really take him back to the room?"

"Of course we should. He didn't attack. He's chill, see?"

Chrollo and Illumi whispered to themselves while they stood outside the car. They had parked in the alley-way that they had parked before. The card dealer was leaning on the car, keeping quiet and to himself despite being able to hear what they were whispering about. 

_What part of him looks chill to you?_

"I'm keeping an eye on him... don't get too comfortable."

"If you felt what I felt back then, you wouldn't be acting like such a little bitch. I'm telling you he's chill. He's like us. He isn't ganna try anything, and even if he did, it's him against the 2 of us."

"..." Chrollo looked back at him. "Whatever." Chrollo put his hands in his coat pockets before walking away and towards the hotel where they were currently staying. Before Illumi followed, he checked to see if the man was going to come with them. He saw that he had turned ever so slightly to him, and gave him a sneaky looking smile. Illumi gesture for him to follow. The man stood there for a while, and Illumi shrugged before turning away from him to walk with Chrollo.

As they walked up the street to the hotel, Illumi sensed that the man was near somewhere. He was glad. It meant that he was following them. As they approached the hotel, Illumi couldn't sense him anymore.

They entered the hotel and checked back in. Then, they started down the hall to the elevator that lead to the rooms. In front of the elevator waited the card dealer, smirking with his arms folded across his chest. Chrollo and Illumi were a bit surprised that he'd beat them to the hotel building. However, they stayed silent and boarded the elevator together.

The three of them were silent until they got into the hotel room. Then, the card dealer had a seat on a chair and Chrollo took out his shrunken fun fun cloth that held the items he had stolen. The man eyed the book he held in his hand as he closed it and all the items plopped onto the floor, much to Chrollo's glee.

"Look at all this stuff I got Illu!"

"Nerd."

"And the sculpture..." Chrollo practically fainted. The sculpture was just as beautiful as he imagined. It's vibrant red color was so bright that it might as well have been a light source. However, Chrollo noticed while looking at it that something else matched the red color of the rubies on the sculpture. The card dealer's hair. The blood on his shirtless body was also pretty close to being the same shade of beautiful crimson.

"...hey... you got a name?"

"Of course I do~"

"... Mine's Chrollo."

"Hisoka. It's a pleasure♥"

"That's Illumi." Chrollo gestured towards Illumi who was sitting next to Hisoka. He was using his phone, but looked up when he heard his name. Then, he did something that Chrollo would never had guessed he'd do.

"... Let's take a picture."

Illumi set the camera to selfie mode and held the phone up to catch Chrollo in the background with all the stuff he stole of the floor and the sculpture in his hands, clearly visible. Then, Hisoka leaned in at the back of Illumi, covered in blood. He gave a closed eyed smile and threw up the peace sign. Illumi happily too the picture. He had a small streak of blood on his cheek that contrasted nicely with his pale skin.

"Do you have Instagram or snapchat?" Illumi asked casually, as if it were normal. Personally, Chrollo found it very unnatural and a little bit awkward. However, to his suprise, Hisoka took Illumi's phone to type in his username on both websites. Chrollo looked at Hisoka.

"You can use our shower to wash off all that blood if you'd like."

"Ooh,how kind of you. Thanks, but I have a room here already. I'll use the shower there. It's room 44." Hisoka got up and walked towards the door, opening it. "Feel free to visit any time~" he said before leaving the room.

"Room 44... That's 2 rooms down the hall from our room."

"Sure is." Illumi said. He texted Hisoka the two new pictures he's taken that night on Instagram before posting them, making sure to caption them both with snapchat.

 _Killer clown_ For the one of Hisoka when they first met him.

 _Tonight was amazing_ For the group selfie.

_**A- YO- YA'LL WENT AND MADE A NEW FRIEND!** _

_**B- omg is that blood??????** _

_**C- Ya'll cute** _

_**D- chrollo got that cursed ruby statue in the back** _

_**E- boi who is that new snackish dude ya'll with?** _

_**Hisoka- ♥** _

Illumi noticed that Hisoka had commented on the group selfie picture.

He smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Friendship Goals


	2. Friendship goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter contains a little bit of smut, so read at your own discretion. I am not a medical professional. Please don't take any of the medical advise given in this chapter! Talk with your doctor instead♥
> 
> From now on, I'll place links on words to the inspiration for some of the things I describe. Make sure you look out for them!

As much as it may seem that Chrollo cares only about stealing and missions, he does sometimes take a break from it all to let loose. This side of him is by far Illumi's favorite side of his bestfriend. After achieving his Ruby Child sculpture dreams, he throws the prized sculpture in the dumpster. Much to the media's surprise. However, this earned him the nickname " Treasure Trasher."  It was very clear to the public that all the paintings and the sculpture that were once placed inside of the late prosecutor's home were now in the dumpster. Not to mention that now, they couldn't even figure out what exactly happened the night of the massacre.

"Last night, about 100 policemen were called to respond to an alarm set off by the security guards in the prosecutor's home. After they were reported to be on the scene, the station never heard from them again. Backup was sent later that night to assess the situation, only to find that all 100 policemen were brutally murdered, along with the security guards and the home owners. Police found pink playing cards on the scene, as well as many paintings that were missing. This was the work of the card dealer. A day later, police found the missing paintings and a sculpture that retailed for 1.7 million U.S. dollars in the dumpster near a local hotel. Investors are still working to uncover the identity of these criminals, but have had no luck thus far. This is channel 1, keeping you updated. Back to you-" 

"HAHAHAHA TREASURE TRASHER" 

Illumi practically threw himself to the floor as he laughed hysterically at the ridiculous name they'd given his partner in crime. However, he knew that it was pretty accurate. It pissed him off that they go through the trouble of stealing things only for Chrollo to throw them away. It made much more sense to at least keep them if not sell them. The only thing he's ever kept were books or ancient texts that he'd steal from museums. 

Luckily for Illumi, Chrollo wasn't planning to go on another mission. Two in a row seemed a bit much. They're next activity would be to have fun. However, as always, Chrollo was going to choose what kind of fun they'd have. Chrollo sat in an office chair across the hotel room. He was reading the last of the small book he had. Soon it'd be time for a new one.

"... I don't find that funny in the slightest."

"You never did have a sense of humor."

"You're the same, clearly."

"...shut up. Boy."

"..."

Chrollo looked up from his book and toward the back of Illumi's head. Then, he suddenly got the strangest feeling of admiration. For some odd reason he was feeling grateful to have the smart-ass assassin in front of him as his bestfriend. Chrollo's gaze was simply one of happiness and joy. However, Illumi turned to him and stared back for about 2 seconds. He could see that Chrollo was staring at him, but of course didn't know why. And so, he shot Chrollo the meanest, rudest, most disgusted face before rolling his eyes and getting up off the floor where he sat.

Chrollo nearly forgot why he still hadn't killed Illumi in that moment. Nearly. But he still felt the same and got up from his own seat to walk towards where the other had gone. They stood in the kitchen part of the hotel.

"After we check out, let's go to the nearest Underground party."

An Underground party was essentially a nightclub that only allowed people of the underworld in. Criminals, mob bosses, anyone of the sort. Illumi's family was famous in the underworld and Chrollo had made a name for himself back when he still lead the Phantom troupe. It was a place where the people who dwell in the darkness could let loose.

"I didn't think they had one in New York... that's the best plan you've had this week."

"So you wanna?"

"DAMN RIGHT I WANNA"

"THEN GO PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON AND LET'S GO!"

Illumi practically skipped his naked self into the bathroom. Chrollo of course had been dressed the entire time. It would seem that Chrollo didn't get the memo, since Illumi had been strutting his stuff all around the hotel room since they got back from the mission. You'd think it was completely normal if you didn't know any better. Chrollo thought about his odd behavior, only to come to a conclusion. Tonight should be interesting. In fact, it already is interesting. 

They've been attending Underground parties all around the world since they've met, and each experience was crazy and exciting. Something new would always happen and they'd have multiple stories to tell. If the drunken Instagram stories weren't enough, there were also pictures and news articles about things that happened because of their shenanigans while they partied. They were pieces of their precious memories together. In their opinion, there is no friendship like their own.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge, Chrollo leans on the small counter as he reminisced.

Illumi came out shortly after he had finished drinking his water. He stepped out looking quite sexy and mysterious. His outfit was very form fitting. It was a simple black one piece, with a backless top. The top had sleeves that stopped in the middle of Illumi's upper arm to expose his shoulders, and it trailed up his neck into a black choker. He wore the one piece with a golden corset style waist belt and matching boots that came up to his knees. His usual blank expression and his long silky black hair completed his look. It was definitely eye catching, and Chrollo predicted that he'd get a lot of attention just from his looks alone.

Chrollo usually dressed in a dress shirt and tie when he wasn't on a mission. However, seeing Illumi made him feel as though he was a bit underdressed. He gave a short whistle of appreciation as Illumi walked out of the door way and towards the door that lead out of the hotel room.

The way Illumi walked made Chrollo excited. The familiar feeling of lustful attraction towards his bestfriend was one that he enjoys. The nights that they went partying were always like this. The night would end the way it always did, but the events between the beginning and the end were always different.

"Let's go do something bad before we go to the party."

"Bad like what?"

"Dunno." Illumi shrugged. He did have something in mind, but he didn't feel like saying it. He'd much rather do it instead.

"Let's go." Chrollo threw away the bottle he had that once held water. Then he casually stuck his hands in his pockets and headed towards the door where Illumi stood.

* * *

It was almost completely dark out. Chrollo had checked out of the hotel. As they make their way out, he remembers the car they'd stolen. It obviously would be found by now, especially since the person it belonged to was last seen in it and was unfortunately important to a couple of well known companies. They'd have to find another car. This would be their first activity for the night.

Chrollo's chest filled with excitement and joy. He uncharacteristically wrapped one of his arms around Illumi's neck and pulled him closer with a wide grin on his face. Then he pulled Illumi toward the opening that lead to a neighborhood of filthy rich business entrepreneurs. The houses were medium sized and fortunately, a few of them had many cars parked in the driveways. They could pick from a wide range of expensive foreign cars.

Once they got closer to the houses, Chrollo pointed to a house that was decorated for what seemed like a house party. The house had a large amount of cars parked in front of it and there seemed to be a bunch of people inside the house. 

"That right there is Ms.Charmor's house."

"... so?"

"She's known for having lavish parties and luxury cars. She probably has a bunch of rich people in that house right now. I bet at least 4 of them have a hit placed on them at your family's business."

Chrollo and Illumi looked at each other and grinned like complete psychos.

Moments later, the two criminals are breaking into the house and wreaking havoc.

Illumi bursts in through the windows, throwing his needles through the air and swiftly hitting about 12 of the party goers.  3 of them fall to the floor, and the remaining 9 become puppets. Illumi stood above the crowd as he commands the human puppets to terrorize the remaining people. 2 of the puppets start fist fights with a few men, and 3 other puppets join in by breaking a chair on an old man's head.

"Charles! What on earth has gotten into you?!" A woman yelled as one puppet approached her with his pants tied around his neck like a cape. His underwear were dark blue panties with a little teddy bear on the back. The puppet mutters under his breath in response.

"C'mon baby. Give superman a smooch!"

Another puppet throws a woman at the superman puppet, and both women scream as loud as they possibly could. The entire room became a huge chaotic disaster. People were fighting, being thrown, chased, attacked, and even creeped out. Some even joined the puppets in their quest for destruction and did the exact same things. Ms.Charmor was utterly petrified. She called her security out, and Chrollo had then began to run. He was amongst the chaos, stealing precious jewelry and other items from women's purses. Before he made a break for it, he snatched himself a fur coat from a puppet, and a black faux fur scarf for Illumi. As the security guards chased the two out the house, Chrollo and Illumi head towards a black Mercedes Benz convertible. Then, they used the car to make a quick escape.

 "This is officer Jenkins calling for back-"

Illumi had thrown one of his needles at officer Jenkins and the other 2 officers standing beside him. They all died instantly, and right after their bodies hit the ground, Ms.Charmor runs out and screams dramatically.

"OH MY DEAR LORD! THEY'VE GOT MY PRECIOUS MERCEDES CONVERTIBLE! SOMEBODY STOP THESE HEATHENS!"

Chrollo and Illumi laughed hysterically at the outburst. They sounded like a couple of evil little rich boys who stole candy from their little sister. Illumi looked back at the house to see Ms.Charmor balling her eyes out on her front lawn screaming absolute nonsense. His hair blew majestically in the wind as Chrollo sped out of the neighborhood. Then, Chrollo swung the faux fur scarf around Illumi's neck.

"Oh my god!"

"It even matches your outfit."

"I LOVE YOU!"

Chrollo grinned and glanced at Illumi. He knew Illumi had always wanted a faux fur scarf, but could never find one that suited his personal tastes. The scarf was soft and jet black, and came down to Illumi's hips. He wore it on his shoulders and took out his phone to take a picture of his outfit. Chrollo kept his eyes on the road, but he was wearing the fur coat he had taken for himself. It was pure white and made Chrollo look like a pimp. All he needed now was a staff. He figured that with the way this night was going so far, he'd get a chance to find one soon enough.

With their bad deeds accomplished, they headed toward the nearest Underground party location. About 14 minutes away from the house they just destroyed.

* * *

The entrance was extremely lowkey. It looked closed down, even. The door sat at the end of three stone steps that led to the basement of the building that the door was apart of. The door was black and had graffiti on it, with a few cracks here and there. However, Chrollo and Illumi knew that this was just a disguise to keep normal people from trespassing. They casually entered the door and found themselves in what looked to be an abandoned lobby area. Across from them was an elevator with a large man dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black pants. He had tattoos on every inch of his body, from the tip of his nose to the tip of his fingers. He was bald and had one eye that seemed to have a milky ice blue color, contrasting with his normal brown one. Chrollo and Illumi approached the man without hesitation. The man acknowledged their presence, and had a pleasant look of surprise on his face before allowing them to get on the elevator. As the two walk in, the doors close and the inside of the elevator had velvet lining. It was very well kept inside, and it smelled like wine. The elevator descended down 2 floors before stopping. The doors opened, and the small space was suddenly flooded with music and different colors of party lights. The room outside of the elevator was full of people. Everyone looked so different from one another that you'd hardly believe that these people are of the same criminal demographics.

Chrollo and Illumi stepped out of the elevator and immediately made themselves comfortable. Chrollo's pimpish fur coat and Illumi's sexy form fitting outfit made the two look like a real pimp and hoe couple. They made their way through the crowd towards the bar, taking note of each of the looks that a few people gave them. 

Indeed, they were quite famous. Not for their current criminal actions, but for their past ones. People at this party either loved them, hated them, or were too new to know who they were. As Illumi and Chrollo approached the bar counter, the bartender turns from his conversation with a customer and spots the two instantly. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his face looked tired. He didn't look like he belonged here, but that wasn't anyone's business.

"Hello... err..."

He seemed to struggle a bit when he laid eyes on Illumi. It would seem as though he didn't know exactly if he was a man or woman. 

"... gentlemen... what can I get you?"

The bartender looked a bit nervous as his eyes shifted between Chrollo and Illumi. He seemed to be expecting some kind of scolding for assuming someone's gender. However, Chrollo looked at the man and sat on the stool in front of him. Illumi sat next to him as he began to talk with the bartender. 

"I'll have an Old Fashioned." Chrollo ordered. He looked pointedly at Illumi and ordered him a Dry Martini. As the bartender mixes the drinks, Chrollo stares at him for a bit.

The man's face was somehow familiar. His demeanor and voice gave him a sense of nostalgia. A slim figure and pointed nose with that unmistakable silver hair that had to have been as long as Illumi's.

"... have we met before?"

"I can't say for certain that we have."

The bartender slides the drinks to Chrollo. Right after, Illumi grabs his drink and gets up to head towards the crowd of people. Chrollo figured they'd meet up again at some point, so he didn't think much of it. He picks up the glass by the rim and takes a sip before continuing the conversation.

"You look familiar, though."

"Yeah?"

"... what's your name?"

"..."

"..."

"... Kite."

_Kite... Kite..._

Chrollo snaps in realization.

"KITE! How could I forget?"

"... we've met before?"

"The 2019 New York city auction."

Chrollo observes the change of expression on Kite's face as he remembers the event. Then, a look of realization causes him to smile in relief that his old friend still remembers him.

"Chrollo?! Look at you! You've changed so much I didn't even recognize you!"

The two young men shared a laugh and began to talk about where they've been since they first met. Meanwhile, Illumi searched for something fun to do.

The music was somewhat tasteful in his opinion, but since he had just got there and wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy at the moment, he didn't want to dance. This left him with a few other options.

He could socialize and get at least some alcohol in his system before going to dance, or he could be a hoe. He could also choose to go join a game of pool or poker in the upstairs rooms. 

Illumi chose to be a hoe.

As he made his way from the bar counter, an older man approached him. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes, and was clearly drunk. He was moving his body off beat from the music, and managed to annoy Illumi instantly. As he opened his mouth to speak, Illumi's nose hairs practically disintegrated.

"Hey baby. You lookin' fine. Bring that sweet a-"

Illumi didn't care that he was in the middle of a party. The man's stench and stupid appearance warranted death in his opinion. Illumi stepped over the corpse as he rethought his decision to hoe it up tonight.

_Maybe I'll go seduce Chrollo later. That sounds like more fun anyway._

Just as he tells himself this, he spots him. The sight of the man before him made him so happy and excited that he nearly squealed. 

Sitting at a booth was the handsome magician from the other day. He was wearing a white sleeveless crop top with heart card suits on the front and back that were gold and outlined with silver. His armbands were silver and gold, and he wore a gold heart charm earring on his right ear. Underneath the shirt, he wore a light gray tshirt, and he paired it with white pants that had a silver and gold belt with a golden heart charm. His shoes were light grey knee high heels with gold and silver accents. His wrist band matched his armbands, but his right one had a gold heart charm on it. Everything that the man wore was aesthetically pleasing and matched extremely well together. Somehow, even his pink hair looked good with his outfit. He sat calmly eating a red heart shaped lollipop and observing the crowd of dancing people. He was alone, so Illumi decided to go spark up a conversation with him. Finishing his martini, he heads toward the booth and sits his glass down on the table before taking his seat. 

"Fancy seeing you here."

"... what a pleasant surprise~"

Illumi was happy to see Hisoka. His voice was calming and smooth, and it was giving Illumi the best feeling at that moment. He smelled like strawberry candy and sweet wine mixed with expensive cologne. Illumi couldn't look away. He was attracted to him like a fly attracted to light.

"I haven't seen you around here before~"

"So you come here often?"

"Only when I'm not busy. It's quite fun here~"

 "... Underground parties are always fun."

Illumi's tone was somewhat seductive, despite the lack of change in expression on his face. Hisoka smirked and gave his lollipop a small lick before speaking.

"This isn't your first time?"

"Not at all. I never stay in one place for more than a few weeks. I've been to many of these parties in many different cities all around the country."

"I see. How very interesting~"

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! We have a special guest here with us tonight, Lady haley world famous deejay in the building for all you baddies out there. Pay a generous tip to our dancers who so kindly volunteered for this song. Give it up for Lady haley and her song Diamond teeth."

The previous deejay gave an announcement for the deejay transition. Diamond teeth began to play and the crowd went wild. Illumi liked this song, and he could see that this was the beginning of his favorite part of these parties. He looked at Hisoka and lifted himself from his seat.

"Let's go dance."

"..."

Hisoka's eyes trailed Illumi's body. He was admiring the outfit he had on, now that he was standing. His gaze and sudden silence made Illumi aware of what he was doing, so he decided to begin walking away without him. Hisoka watched him leave, enjoying the way his hips swayed and his butt switched as he headed towards the crowd. He smiled before getting up and following Illumi, who turned to dance, moving to the beat of the music.

Illumi was graceful. His movements were effortless, but they looked as though he had trained and practiced for years to be as skilled as he was. His slim figure and his feminine frame created a very exotic sight when he danced. The music's fast pace and smooth sound made his moves seem even more seductive and sex. When Hisoka approached him, he shot him a look of challenge. It made him excited. Hisoka returned the look to signify his response and began to match the pace at which he moved.

Hisoka's dancing was also graceful. He moved his hips more and got closer to Illumi, who was impressed that he could look so good. The two danced with each other, getting closer and closer without even realizing it. Soon they were touching each other. Illumi's slightly shorter height caused him to look over his shoulder and up to Hisoka, who was pressed against his back as they moved with one another.

* * *

Chrollo had been talking to a woman who claimed to be one of the dancers for Diamond teeth. She was attractive and had a cute hourglass shape. Her costume wasn't really much to Chrollo. It looked to him like a shiny two piece swimsuit with glitter everywhere. She had long black wavy hair and her eyes were icy blue. She was a little drunk, and was obviously trying to get into Chrollo's pants. She introduced herself as Penny, and she was currently trying to convince him that they should go upstairs to a private room for a free private show. Chrollo was unamused. He was Bisexual, yes, but he was feeling rather gay tonight. He wasn't very interested in Penny at the moment.

"What's your name? Why don't you get us some drinks and I'll take you upstairs for a private show?"

"... buy you a drink?"

"What do you say?"

"I think you've had enough."

"Tryna play hard to get?"

"..." 

Chrollo stared at Penny for a while. His eyes seemed to ask her:  _can't you see that I'm gay tonight?_ He glanced up to the crowd, only for his eyes to lay on a small blonde dressed in a classic black suit and tie. He had chains attached to rings on each of his fingers for one hand. The blonde looked a bit tired, but headed toward the bar. Chrollo's interest shifted from Penny instantly. She spoke to him, but he looked to her and dismissed her.

"I don't want you. Bye."

Penny scoffs. She then storms away, but not before screaming at him.

"You're an asshole!"

The blonde sat next to Chrollo and looked at the woman, then looked at him. He smirked, catching Chrollo's attention before he speaks to him.

"The women here are way worse than the men at any regular nightclub."

"TELL me about it." The two share a laugh.

"Old fashioned, please."

"... you've got great tastes."

"Old fashioned is my go to."

"Nice to meet someone who shares my love for the classics."

The blonde smiles at Chrollo as he's given his drink. They both take a sip, and then the blonde speaks again.

"Never seen you around here before. You just moved in town?"

"Nah. I travel a lot. I'll probably never visit this place again."

"That's a shame. How come you travel so much?"

"... work."

"Huh. Some job you've got then. What do you do?"

Chrollo thought about how he'd answer this question. He didn't actually do anything specific. It was more like he took things he liked and kept the things he loved.

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Haha..." The blonde giggles at Chrollo's face as he pondered. His smile was cute, and Chrollo silently admired his laugh.

"... I'm Kurapika."

"Chrollo."

"Hmm..." Kurapika stopped in the middle of his sip of his drink. That name seemed to struck a nerve of some sort. Chrollo noticed instantly. Then, Kurapika took a large gulp of his drink.

"Take it easy..."

"Thanks... I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"... yeah... have we met somewhere before?"

"I'd remember you if we had."

"Your name sounds familiar."

"Is that so..."

A small silence falls between them before they're interrupted.

The bartender, now a younger man taking the rest of Kite's shift, slides Kurapika a drink that he didn't order. It was an Old fashioned. He looked to the man in confusion.

"That guy over there says it's on him."

The bartender points to an older man with a beard who was talking with a woman who was uninterested. He casually turned to Kurapika, and then waved before shooting him a thumbs up gesture. Kurapika was a bit tipsy from his first drink, and so he thought nothing of it. Picking up the drink, he takes a sip and then raises his hand at the man to say thanks.

"... you know him?"

"... maybe. I'm not sure."

"But you accepted his drink."

"Yeah..."

"... you shouldn't do that..."

"I'll be alright. I'm a big boy." Kurapika takes another sip, and then another, and then a longer one. Chrollo watches in amusement, and chuckles.

"You're fun."

Chrollo says bluntly and smiles at Kurapika, who is now red in the face. He isn't drunk, but he sure is something. Overall he seemed alright, though. Chrollo observed the blonde before looking to the crowd again. This time he spots Penny dancing by herself, and right next to her was his best friend and a certain man with familiar red hair dancing together in the most inappropriate way. Chrollo was proud. 

He looked back to Kurapika who was staring at him in a daze.

"You dance?"

"...uhumm..."

"C'mon."

Chrollo takes his small hand and pulls him to the crowd. He follows obediently. He notes that his behavior has changed, but he blames the alcohol and treats him gently to prevent him from tumbling down and hurting himself. Kurapika held onto him for support. The two head towards Illumi and Hisoka, and then start to dance right between them and Penny.

Penny looks to Chrollo who wasn't paying her any attention. She mean mugged him and the person he was dancing with. They danced next to her and she became saltier, until she left towards the bar counter. Meanwhile, Chrollo and Illumi spot each other.

"Look who I found sitting all by himself Chrollo!"

"What a surprise."

"We're having ourselves a little dance challenge~"

"It looks like you're having yourselves a little public sex."

Illumi and Hisoka snickered to each other. Then Illumi spotted the person his bestfriend was dancing with.

He'd met Kurapika before. He was Killua's friend. However, he saw no reason why he couldn't hang out with him tonight. He gestured to the small boy as he spoke.

"How'd you get him to come dance with you?"

"... you know him?"

"That's Killu's friend. Kurapika Kurta I believe."

"Small world."

Chrollo looks down to see that Kurapika was making himself comfortable and dancing on Chrollo. This was a complete 180 from the way he behaved when he met him, but Chrollo certainly wasn't complaining. He made sure to hold onto the boy's hips to keep him on his feet, but it looked to Illumi that he was feeling him up.

"So you're gay tonight?"

"So you're a bottom tonight?"

"Hmph." 

Illumi turns around to face Hisoka. He snakes his arms around his neck and sways his hips as Hisoka slides his hands down to them. He gives Chrollo a look of challenge just as he did with Hisoka. Chrollo happily accepts by returning the look and pulling Kurapika into him by his waist. Chrollo heard a tiny gasp and looked to Kurapika to check on his state. It seemed like he was getting drunker and drunker. He only had 2 glasses, though. Chrollo made note to be careful with him. 

The two pairs begin their dance battle. Hisoka and Illumi were dancing like they were by themselves. Chrollo and Kurapika grinded to the beat together and kept close. Chrollo noted that Kurapika seemed to be enjoying their dance a lot more than he was. The small boy was lightly panting and clenching Chrollo's shirt tightly. His face was buried in his chest, and he struggled to keep himself standing without Chrollo as support.

Something was off about the way he was acting. He had previously thought it was just the drinks, but that obviously wasn't the case. Chrollo grabbed Kurapika by the shoulders and pushed him back a bit to observe his face. Then he froze.

Kurapika's cheeks were a bright red, his lips plump and rosy... but his eyes...

His beautiful crimson eyes outshined the red on his skin. They had beads of tears in the corners, with a look of lust and want. Chrollo saw this boy and immediately thought:

_Mine. This is mine now._

Chrollo's mind was made up. He owns this person and would own them forever. But he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Kurapika. Are you alright?"

"Hmm... mmm"

"What's the matter? Can you stand up on your own?"

Kurapika opened his mouth, but all that came out was a whimper. It sent a chill down Chrollo's spine. He bent down to make sure Kurapika could hear him.

"Do you need to sit down?"

"..."

Kurapika licked Chrollo's cheek. He then proceeded to hold on to him as he placed small kisses on the area where he licked. Chrollo stood, unsure of how to respond or what to do. After a few moments, he decided to go sit him down and get him a glass of water. 

Sitting Kurapika down where he sat before, Kurapika began to whine and shift in his seat. The stool was backless, so he eventually started to fall back. Chrollo sighed. He'd have to sit the boy in his lap. As he moves to take Kurapika in his lap, the bartender arrives to clean up the previous glasses, one of which being the drink given to Kurapika before they went to dance. Chrollo stopped the bartender before he could take the glasses away. They still had something in them. 

"Leave that cup here. I need to get him some water."

The bartender nodded and sat down the cups before leaving to get the water. Chrollo sat holding Kurapika in his arms as he snuggled into his chest. He then picked up the glass to examine what was left.

_It looks like a regular Old fashioned. Doesn't smell weird either... so what the hell?_

Just as the bartender returned with the water, Chrollo realizes who he was sitting next to.

Yet again, Penny mean mugs him. She was visibly drunker than before, and she was currently screaming at no one. As she catches him making eye contact with her, she makes a scene. Meanwhile, the bartender hands Kurapika the glass of water.

"YOU LOOKIN' AT ME?! WHO YOU LOOKIN' AT?! PUNK ASS... DON'T TRY TO COME GET SOME NOW, AFTER YOU WENT AND LEFT ME FOR A DUMB BLONDE... _hickup-_ YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!"

Chrollo stared at Penny with a blank expression. He was laughing inside because she was making a fool of herself over him. He didn't care about her at all. Then, as if she couldn't look any more stupid, something else unexpected happens.

Kurapika was holding his glass of water, but he was very much so uninterested in it. His arms shivered and shook if he wasn't holding onto Chrollo. Before anyone knew it, the glass was falling out of his hands and onto the counter, effectively splashing Penny in the face and causing her makeup to run. She looks at Chrollo with a furious frown and declared war on him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SPLASH WATER ON ME?! OH... YOU DID IT NOW. I'M GETTING DADDY ON YOUR SORRY ASS!"

After her threat, Penny storms off somewhere. Chrollo watches as the bartender returns with a replacement glass of water. He hands it to Kurapika, who unsurprisingly drops it again. This time, he spilled it all over himself. The cup lands on his crotch area, and Kurapika lets out a wanton moan. Chrollo was thoroughly confused, and a little aroused. Of course, the next glass would be given to Chrollo so that he can help him drink it in hopes of sobering up.

"Jesus... can't even manage something as simple as drinking a glass of water. What am I gonna do with you?"

Chrollo took the next cup and carefully tipped it so that Kurapika could drink the water. It seemed to calm him down just a bit.

"Can you speak now?"

"..."

"... Let's go get you some dry clothes."

Chrollo carries Kurapika bridal style towards Illumi, who was currently making out with Hisoka. He thought that he'd at least tell him where'd he'd gone to. As he approaches, 3 loud bangs can be heard.

They were gunshots. The music stopped and everyone looked scared. The shots came from a short man with about 10 other huge men with guns and other weapons. With them stood Penny.

"Which one a-yus is the guy that messed with my lil' girl?"

He shoots the ceiling three times.

"I'll skin ya alive!"

"He's there daddy! The one in the fur coat!" 

Penny points into the crowd, and everyone moved out of the way so that Chrollo can be seen, along with Illumi and Hisoka, who are now looking confused. 

"C'mere bastad!"

"Illu! Let's go!"

Chrollo began to run toward the elevator, right next to where they stood. Illumi grabs Hisoka and follows Chrollo. Then the men and Penny all give chase.

* * *

The doors to the elevator open, and then Chrollo and Illumi with their respective hookups rush out of the door. Before they could get out of the lobby area, the enemy is making their way out of the elevator. They hurried out before they could get any closer.

Outside they parked the car near the back of the alley that the entrance to the party was. 

"CHROLLO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"SHUT UP! I NEED SOMEBODY TO DRIVE FOR ME!"

Chrollo placed Kurapika in the back seat before getting in. He had the cup of old fashioned and the glass of water in hand. Illumi took the passenger's seat and Hisoka took the driver's seat. Just as they settled in, the enemy headed towards their car. Hisoka stepped on the gas and the car jerked into motion.

"YA SUCKERS THINK Y'ALL CAN GET AWAY?!"

The short man screams out as the driver of his car gives chase.

Hisoka speeds onto the street, and the enemy car followed suit.

"Illu, I need you to get rid of that guy."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"ILLUMI!"

Illumi stands on his seat and scans the situation from his new perspective. He then throws needles at scared bystanders. The command given to them was to stop the enemy car, however they were just getting ran over. He'd have to try something else.

Hisoka made a sharp turn in efforts to lose the enemy car. Meanwhile, Chrollo gets Kurapika in a stable enough state to leave him be and help shake off Penny and her daddy. He stands and takes out his bandit's secret, then conjures up a large gun. The gun looks a regular semiautomatic, however, when Chrollo pulls the trigger, it most certainly appears to be something else entirely. 

The bullets were large, and seemed like sharp knife-like objects that looked to be made of nen. The gun was not very accurate, but anything that the bullets hit seemed to blow up. Illumi saw this and was completely amazed.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT! HAHAHAHA!"

Chrollo shot more bullets, which barely grazed the enemy car. Everything around the car blew up, including stores, houses, and even bystanders. After a while, a bullet finally hit one of the car's tires. The tire blew up and nearly tipped the car over. Illumi took a quick selfie with the explosion in the background  before taking his seat. Penny and her daddy got out of the car a few moments later, and as Chrollo's car got further and further away, they began to scream.

"This ain't the last time y'all gonna see me! I'll get ya back bastads!"

Chrollo watches as the short man jumps angrily and kicks the ground as they get farther away. Then, when he couldn't see them anymore, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"AAHH! THAT WAS WILD!"

"THAT WAS FUN!"

Chrollo closes his book and plops on the back seat next to Kurapika. He looks to his new possession just to check up on him, and finds that he is shivering and whimpering. Chrollo takes off his fur coat and puts it on Kurapika, who cuddles with it. Then, Chrollo picks up the cup from earlier, and observed it. The glass still had a little bit of something left in it, so he took the chance to ask Illumi to analyze it for him. 

"Hey... Illu..."

"Huh?"

"Can you tell me what was in this drink?"

"..."

Illumi takes the glass and smells it first. Then he tips it over and takes a small sip of it. Then he takes another sip.

"Woah... there's like, a shit load of a super strong aphrodisiac... and something else that I don't really know about..."

Chrollo looked as though he had remembered something that was on the tip of his tounge for a while. 

"Where'd you get this? Did someone try to drug you?"

"That drink was given to Kurapika. He's been suffering ever since... will he be alright?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"He's mine now and I don't want him to die."

"..."

Illumi sat in silence for a while. He looked back at Chrollo, and then turned back. Then he bursted out laughing.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KEEP ONE OF KILLU'S FRIENDS?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Hisoka smirks.

"Hey, if it means that Killu will come to me on his own, I don't have any complaints."

Indeed, if Gon and Killua somehow found out that Chrollo, who was Illumi's friend, had claimed Kurapika, they'd assume he was in danger and needed to be saved. It was the perfect bait, in Illumi's opinion. Little did they know, Hisoka also liked this arrangement for the same reasons.

Chrollo shrugged. He didn't really care, although it seemed that his claims made everyone happy. All he cared about was if Kurapika would be alright.

"Will he be ok?"

"... I don't know. That drink had some pretty strong stuff. Not to mention that weird drug that I can't exactly place. It's likely his first time taking either. He probably won't be ok."

"..."

"... but, it was an aphrodisiac. So..."

Illumi looked at Chrollo in the rear view mirror and gave him a wink, followed by multiple eyebrow raises. Hisoka chuckled at the insinuation, and Chrollo rolled his eyes.

The problem with the situation was the fact that he had no idea what the dosage of the aphrodisiac was. On top of that, there is another mysterious drug that could potentially cause his death. Kurapika's life was his priority. He'd rather take him to the hospital and get a professional's opinion. But first, he'd like to get Kurapika out of his wet clothes. 

"We should go get him something else to wear. He's all wet and sweaty."

"Ew. Why are you being so considerate?"

"... Let's go to a mall or something."

Hisoka happily obliged. Illumi seemed to be excited to go as well. The next activity was settled... they were going to rob an entire mall.

* * *

 The nearest mall was one that Hisoka knew well. The famous New York plaza mall.

"It's a huge mall, but it doesn't have many stores. Everything is expensive and high quality. I shop here all the time. Know the place inside out~"

"Sounds right up our alley."

Illumi was right. Expensive and high quality was exactly what caught Chrollo's attention. The mall was obviously closed, but this didn't change anything. Chrollo knew exactly what to do.

"Illu, take out the security guards on the outside while I disable the alarm systems. Hisoka's with me."

Illumi hurriedly disappeared. He'd jump at any chance to kill himself a few security guards. They'd been doing that a lot lately. It was always fun to him. Hisoka followed Chrollo, who carried Kurapika. They'd have to be quick.

"Show me where the security room would be located."

"...hmm..."

Hisoka looked around the building. There were windows everywhere. However, he knew the mall well, and could tell where the security room was from the outside. 

"It should be on the top floor. Right about there."

Hisoka points to the corner where there was no window. 

"... great. How the hell are we supposed to get in without sounding off an alarm?"

"There is a way to get inside from the roof. I don't believe I've seen anyone up there except for a janitor. There shouldn't be an alarm."

The building isn't extremely tall, but it definitely was going to be a workout, considering he had to carry a person. The two made their way up onto the roof top. Chrollo took out his bandit's secret and takes his fun fun cloth out. Then, he placed Kurapika inside and carried him in the bag. This way, it would be easier. 

Getting through the door was easy. After they got on the roof, they simply walked in through the door. Of course, there was a guard there, and of course, he's dead now. Of course, the door was locked, and of course, the door is no longer on its hinges. But, none of this was anything to worry about. They were inside. Now to disable the alarms and cameras. 

Hisoka lead Chrollo to the security office. 

"... wait..."

Chrollo realized something.

If Illumi went to go take care of the security guards, he might have been caught on camera. 

_Shit. How didn't I think about that?_

"... here's hoping that the guy in the security office went to the bathroom or something."

The problem isn't in being recorded. They could take the tapes and destroy them. The problem was the possibility that the security guard in the office saw what was happening and called for backup. This would slow them down considerably. They'd have another massacre on their hands.

Hisoka stopped in front of a door that looked nothing like a security office door. He opened the door, and then immediately threw his cards at something inside. The two walk in to see a now dead security officer who seemed to be on the phone. On the monitors, there were angles of many different areas of the mall. Some monitors had corpses on them.

"Looks like he was calling for some extra help~"

"Ugh... guess we'll just have to hurry."

Chrollo picked up his phone and dialed Illumi's number. As the phone rang, Chrollo took out the tapes and destroyed them. Hisoka disabled the alarms, and then Illumi answered.

"Hey."

"Illu, come inside and get what you want. We have to hurry. He called backup before we could get to him."

"Why do we have to hurry?"

"We gatta get Kurapika to the hospital!"

"Are you kidding me? You're rushing us so we can take your pet to the vet? And you expect me to pass up the chance to do my thing?"

Chrollo hung up on Illumi.

With everything done, Chrollo hurried out of the room and down stairs where the clothing stores were. Hisoka showed him where the elevators were, and as they arrive on the third floor, Illumi walks in from around the corner towards them. He looks irritated, but Chrollo ignored it entirely.

Walking down the hallways, Illumi and Hisoka go into multiple stores to pick out various things. Chrollo struggled to find anything he wanted for himself. He didn't care to take things that can be bought in a mall. Anything worth taking should be something extremely rare or ancient in his opinion.

Chrollo stumbled upon a clothes store called Edge apparel. It seemed to have androgynous clothing. It had a mature and dark vibe, most of the clothes being visibly darker than in other stores. He walked inside and took outthe fun fun cloth that he put Kurapika in earlier.

Kurapika had a small and thin feminine build. Not many clothing meant for men could fit him. So, Chrollo decided on taking Kurapika out to help him try on things. Anything that fits him is what he'd take.

Chrollo sat Kurapika down and went around the store. He could see that the styles were very "modern girl in trending fashion" vibes. Normal, boring clothes that didn't even look like Kurapika's size. However, there was one side  that suited Chrollo's tastes pretty well. A designer by the name of JinTi had an entire wall in the store dedicated to her designs. Shoes, dresses, pants, shirts, even accessories like bags, necklaces, earrings, and piercing rings. Chrollo hit the jackpot. He grabbed multiple things in various small sizes and took them to Kurapika. Just then, Illumi and Hisoka came in, small bags of things in hand.

"This place is kind of disgusting."

"... not entirely."

"Where's your stuff?"

"I don't want anything."

"Bullshit."

"..."

Chrollo compared the sizes of the clothes he got with Kurapika's clothing. Then, the other sizes were tossed to the side. Eventually, Chrollo had a pile of clothes that all fit him perfectly. Now all he needed to do was get the hell out of there before the backup that was called earlier got there. Chrollo put everything in his fun fun cloth. Illumi rolled his eyes. 

When Chrollo stepped out of the store, he took a look at the neighboring stores. They all looked destroyed. A candy store was missing its entire gum section, a toy store it's choco robot section, and some other stores missing entire sections of various items.

"... what the hell are you two on?"

"LIFETIME SUPPLY OF KILLU'S FAVORITE CANDY AND TOY?!"

"A lifetime supply of playing cards~"

"What are YOU on? You're literally a thief and you don't want anything from this expensive rich people mall? That makes the least sense to me."

Chrollo gave an unamused look. This was ridiculous. Thank god he had his fun fun cloth to carry this stuff. To his right, he saw the bags full of stuff that his two partners in crime had collected. They were much bigger than the bags they walked in with. The cloth shrunk them and they became easy to carry.

Chrollo stored his now shrunken fun fun cloth bag in his pocket and picked up Kurapika. The small boy was now panting loudly and visibly looked as if he'd bust a nut right there. Chrollo started to feel a bit anxious. He looked back at the other two, who had now began to follow him and talk amongst themselves. It seemed that they were all on the same page in the end. They really were running out of time and needed to get out. So, in hopes that they weren't too late, Chrollo hurried towards the elevator. Just as Illumi and Hisoka step inside, they could hear police sirens in the distance.

"damnit!"

"You're really not yourself tonight."

"Policemen are never a bad thing~"

"... Have you forgotten the reason we came here in the first place? He needs something dry and clean to wear so we can get him to a hospital. The police will only delay us."

"You must've forgotten that I don't actually care about that kid. I mean, who is he anyway?"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW HIM! YOU TOLD ME HIS FIRST AND LAST NAME!"

Illumi shrugs stubbornly.

"If it's really that important to you, we could stay back and deal with the police while you make an escape. Shouldn't take that long then, right? Everybody wins♥"

Hisoka winks at Illumi, who gives him a blank stare. Inside, he was excited. The last time they dealt with the police together was an erotic experience. Of course, the two were trying to find a way to do it again. Chrollo thought about the idea, and reached a conclusion by the time the elevator door opened to let them off. At the front door, red and blue lights could be seen. Chrollo stepped out of the elevator before speaking his answer.

"Do whatever you want."

He stops and turns to look at his best friend.

"But you better get to the hospital within 20 minutes after I call you. "

"...sure..."

"WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

_We've been in these types of situations with the police a lot lately. Better take a breather after this before Illu's family gets mad again..._

Chrollo looks down to Kurapika as he walks outside of the mall. His eyes were hooded, but the bright crimson glow was still prominent. Chrollo admired them silently.

_ugh... you're gorgeous... I think I'll keep you around for a long time._

"FREEZE! SET DOWN THE HOSTAGE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Chrollo kept walking, Illumi and Hisoka behind him. As the men began to fire, they leaped into action. Chrollo continued walking, but no guns had been fired at him. He casually carried Kurapika to the car, and got into the driver's seat. Then he drove off, leaving the other two to do their worst. As he looked back at the scene through the rear view mirror, he could see that Illumi was making some of the men do his bidding, while Hisoka used his bungee gum to toy with the remaining men. It looked fun, and even had Chrollo thinking for a little while that maybe he'd join them next time. Then, his eyes return to the road, and he set off to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Illumi had gotten bored of playing with the men and had decided to kill them. They put up a fight, as always. However, the fights they have with policemen were never as fun as with other people. Doing it with Hisoka made up entirely for the lack of skill that their victims had.

Hisoka moved with grace and speed as he skillfully avoided the attacks of the policemen. He used his bungee gum to make them look like fools, while killing them simultaneously. It looked as though he was losing his ability to pay attention to the men after a while, and soon, he had become uninterested in them. There wasn't many of them left. The last bit that were still standing were Illumi's puppets, whom Hisoka watched in amusement. Illumi took great pleasure and demonstrated great skill in killing off the rest. Soon, there were no more standing.

Illumi and Hisoka stood unsatisfied, staring at one another. They were still shaking with excitement. Hisoka had such a lustful look on his face as his eyes trailed Illumi's body in the blinding headlights of the police cars. It looked as though they were having a silent conversation. As the silence grew longer, the two began to walk towards each other. And then,  _ ***SWISH***_

Before either of them knew it, they were engaged in battle with one another. Illumi's fur scarf fell as he jumped out of the way of Hisoka's cards. Then, he threw a hand of needles at him, which he swiftly blocked with his bungee gum. Illumi got up close to Hisoka, who was dodging every hit that he tried to place. Illumi and Hisoka went at it harder than they had with the police. The moves were violent, but the battle was sexually charged. The look on Hisoka's face was one of pure bliss. He and Illumi were in their element. It took a while before the two backed up from each other and began their stare off once again. This time, their eyes both showed how the two of them were no where near done with each other.

* * *

Chrollo pulled up to the Hospital. He thought that going in through the emergency section would give him faster service. Kurapika's condition was worsening, and Chrollo was glad he was able to get there in time. Nurses swarmed the boy and immediately took him from Chrollo's arms. Then, after a brief explanation from him, they took Kurapika back to treat him. While he waited, another nurse had him fill out a form.

"Who are you to the patient sir?"

"..."

Chrollo thought for a bit. He couldn't possibly tell her that he was a stranger to him. He couldn't exactly tell her that he was his owner either. But he knew that family would be allowed to visit, and so he came up with two options. The woman looked urgently at Chrollo and waited for him to answer.

"uh, I'm his husband ma'am."

"Good. I'll bring you to see him as soon as possible."

The lady hurried back to the desk, then to the back door where they took Kurapika. Chrollo sat in the emergency waiting room.

About an hour later, a doctor came out and called for him.

"Sir, we have your husband in stable condition. Please come with me, and we'll discuss everything."

"...ok..."

Chrollo felt unnatural. He honestly hadn't been in a hospital for a very very long time. To be there, posing as someone's husband felt weird to him. Tonight was crazy in it's own special way indeed. As they enter the room where Kurapika was in, Chrollo noticed that his condition was only slightly better than before. He looked at the doctor with a worried expression, and then the doctor gestured for him to have a seat.

"Your husband consumed a large amount of a strong aphrodisiac. In fact, this particular type is illegal to possess in the amount that he consumed."

"Illegal, huh..."

"Indeed. Any idea how he could have consumed this much?"

"... not a clue... will he be ok?"

"... well... for the most part, yes."

The doctor looked at Chrollo with a look of suspicion. Chrollo gave him the same worried look as before, and did not falter, despite knowing that the doctor is suspicious of his answer.

"However, there is another drug that we found in his blood... it's very unusual."

"Unusual?"

This time, Chrollo was genuinely clueless. The doctor could tell as much.

"This drug is still unnamed and we don't have much information about it. What we do know is that when used with an aphrodisiac, it can be dangerous. It amplifies the affects of any other drug you take with it, and causes memory loss that lasts for about a month at least. It's safe to say that the aphrodisiac's effects may last for about 3 days, and maybe even longer. It was a very strong and very high dosage. We managed to flush some of it out of his system, along with that other drug. The rest will have to come out through bodily fluids. Maybe not so much through sweat or saliva, but everything else should get rid of it."

The doctor shoots Chrollo a wink. 

"As for that other drug, I'm not entirely sure about the dosage. The effects vary from person to person and the dosage can dictate the amount of time they will last. It would go without saying that a large dosage could result in longer lasting effects. That could range from 3 months to a year and even a lifetime depending on the person. But in any case, he'll be ok. Any physical pain he could be in is the result of the aphrodisiac. Bring him back in a week if he's still experiencing pain. Also, try holding off on giving him any drug until the amplifying effect of the other drug wares off. That should take about a month. The memory loss may start to take effect in a few hours. We'll check up on it's progression frequently, and within the same month, we'll be able to tell you how long it should last. We'll work with you from there. Now, as there's nothing else we can do for him, you can take him home. Just let me get the discharge papers prepared for you."

As the doctor walked out, Chrollo processed everything that was said to him. 3 days for the aphrodisiac effects to ware off was a long time, considering that Kurapika was in some kind of pain right now. He'd have to help Kurapika flush it out of his system. As for the other drug, he didn't know what to think. Would it be that bad if Kurapika lost his memory? If he thought about it, it wouldn't be for him. He was Chrollo's new stolen treasure, after all. Returning to his regular life wasn't an option for as long as he wants to keep him. Over all, Chrollo was happy to hear that his precious Kurapika would be fine. He looked to the hospital bed to see Kurapika staring at him with his crimson lust filled eyes. He pulled out his phone and dialed Illumi's number. He had enough for tonight. It was time they went on their way to some place new to chill before their next mission.

The phone rang.

* * *

_***ring ring*** _

_***ring ring*** _

Illumi was panting. It had started to rain at some point, and he laid on his back on the wet concrete. Hisoka's face was buried in his neck, his lips barely touching his skin as he panted and breathed heavily. He was on top of Illumi, pinning one of his arms down to the ground. They were both soaking wet, and Illumi let the phone ring a bit before moving his hand to his pocket to answer the phone. The two had cuts and bruises every where, but they didn't seem to mind them. Illumi put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"... what?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but get over here. You two can fuck in the car on our way to the airport. Let's go home and chill there until our next mission."

"You're not even a little ashamed of cock-blocking, are you?"

"Should I be?"

"Should I kill you?"

"Sorry, but you love me. See you in 20 minutes."

Chrollo hung up, leaving Illumi to sit there in his sexual frustration. Hisoka continued to lick a cut on Illumi's neck. It stung, but sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Illumi bit back his moan and carded his fingers through his wet hair.

"We'll pick this up later."

The two of them stood up and began towards the direction of the hospital.

"aaugh, the mood was perfect!"

Illumi smirked at Hisoka's complaint. Honestly, they had more than satisfied their thirst for blood. However, now another desire blossomed within the two of them. The thirst for each other. Illumi had a feeling that Hisoka would stick around for their unfinished business. Now, their current task was to get to that hospital in 20 minutes. Illumi guessed they'd have to take a shortcut.

* * *

With his call coming to an end, Chrollo began to work through the other problems that needed to be fixed before Kurapika was discharged. They'd need a place to stay that was close to the hospital for his check ups. Chrollo could deal with memory loss, as long as it wasn't something important like a deadly allergy. The problem lied within the treatment that Kurapika should undergo. What would be the most effective way to help him get that aphrodisiac out of his system? 

Thinking back to what the doctor said, bodily fluids could be anything. His words ran through Chrollo's mind.

_... What's up with the winking tonight?_

It wasn't that he didn't know what it meant. The insinuations were a bit over the top to Chrollo. It was as though everyone was trying to tell him that this was his chance to get laid. However, that didn't sit well for him. He'd rather much have Kurapika not be drugged up and out of his right mind. But the thought came to him because of one important fact that would be hard to ignore.

_Would ejaculation be the most effective?_

What makes the most sense to Chrollo would be to pee until everything was gone. However, aphrodisiacs were meant to boost your libido. So, it would be a reasonable deduction to assume that sexual stimulation would be most effective. The only problem with this solution would be that Chrollo really didn't want to "sexually stimulate" Kurapika in his current state. The idea caused him to sigh out loud. He'd have to make the choice sooner or later. It would probably be best to just decide based on what Kurapika wants.

Chrollo looks over to Kurapika, who's eyes were hooded and glowing their bright crimson color that he adored so much.

"... You're so pretty."

"..." Kurapika slowly blinked in response, but it looked as though he was trying to speak to Chrollo.

Another thought came to mind. Chrollo's heart sank. The color of Kurapika's eyes were no where near this brilliant red color when he first saw him. It was only after he drank that second drink that they started to glow. 

_Are those eyes the result of that unknown drug from your drink?..._

Honestly, Chrollo couldn't pretend that this wasn't a possibility. That meant that he had no idea if the color would go away over time or if it would be something permanent. If the latter were the case, then he'd be satisfied. But if the former were the case, what was the point of claiming Kurapika in the first place? It's true that he was beautiful without the crimson eyes, but his eyes were the reason Chrollo considered him a treasure. It would make him an ordinary person if the eyes lost their red color, never to be seen again.

Chrollo sulked. Now he was worried about something he couldn't control. It felt like the equivalent of a sad child who's ice cream fell off it's cone.

Just as he let out another loud and exhausted sigh, the doctor returned with a nurse and papers. The nurse headed towards Kurapika with bandages and medication.

"Hello! are you the husband?"

"... yeah."

"Alright husband, I know we said no painkillers, but we've managed to develop a relatively weak one for your wife. This one should pair well with the unknown stuff. It'll enhance the effects and hopefully dull any pain caused by the aphrodisiac. This here is the needle version, and we have a pill version for use at home. Is that alright?"

"That's fine."

The nurse gave Chrollo a smile. He ignored her mistake of calling Kurapika his wife. As the nurse moved to give Kurapika the medication, the doctor sat in front of him at the small table.

"Alright sir. Before we discuss the discharge papers, I want to go over a few things with you."

"..."

"Concerning the unknown drug... it would be beneficial for the treatment if we could study it a bit more. Weekly appointments and drawing blood should be enough for us to develop a medication to counter the effects. The procedure is completely safe for your husband and doesn't cause any stress. If you could sign here, we'll schedule the appointments."

The doctor handed Chrollo a pen and paper that had a bunch of words on it. The remaining papers were in different colors and had so many staples and words on them that it made even Chrollo grimace at the thought of reading them. Chrollo signed the paper he was given without reading anything.

"Now, for the home treatment, we've managed to get you a painkiller that should be fine to use for the aphrodisiac. I've prescribed enough for about a week. If pain persists afterwards, we'll do an analysis and go from there. That should be on your next appointment. The unknown drug shouldn't be causing any pain on it's own, and from what we know about it, the only thing that you should notice at home is memory loss. We'll monitor the progress and determine how your husband is going to be affected by this. Lastly... the red eyes..."

Chrollo perks up and listens intently at the words that the doctor will say.

"Um... we've absolutely no clue what it means or where it's coming from. The drugs we've found don't alter genetics, so my best guess is that this is a mutation your husband had already that may have been dormant until now. It's possible that it will go away soon, or that the unknown drug we've discovered somehow triggered the change in color. However, the change doesn't cause any health problems to the patient. If it does in the future, then we'll have to find out whats going on and work from there. It's also possible that the change in color is a sign of another health problem that we have yet to discover. We'll run a blood test and give you our findings during your follow-up. Now, for the discharge papers, I'll just need you to sign here and here. You keep these papers here, and these are doctor's notes for work in case he isn't able to go to work tomorrow. We need a number to inform you of your appointments, and then you'll be on your way. Oh, and also..."

The words that Chrollo heard come out of the doctor's mouth made him cringe.

* * *

Illumi and Hisoka sat in the car, 10 minutes early. Illumi sat with an irritated aura, while Hisoka sat relaxed and unbothered. He shuffled his cards with a smirk as the two sat in silence. 

_Fucking in the car doesn't sound half bad right about now._

Illumi struggled to get over his boner loss, and he was so obviously annoyed that he probably wouldn't even get it back any time soon. He moved his head to have a look at Hisoka, who he was certain would be equally upset. To his surprise, he wasn't even a little bit bothered.

_How dare you smirk without having tapped this ass? I should poison you AND Chrollo._

Just as he thought this, Chrollo could be seen walking out of the emergency room entrance with Kurapika in hand. To Illumi, it looked as though Kurapika didn't get all that better. The only difference he could see was that he was walking and supporting himself on his own, and that he seemed to be a little more aware of his surroundings. Otherwise, he was still flushed in the face. Illumi was even more annoyed. As he approached the car, Illumi eyed Kurapika and observed the way Chrollo was handling him. Then, Chrollo got in the backseat with Kurapika.

"What kind of STD did he catch?"

"... No STDs. Just an aphrodisiac and some weird unknown drug."

"See, I told you. Should've just listened to me instead of spending all that money for a hospital visit."

"We need to lay low for a little while. So, let's find a place close to this hospital. We have check ups every week."

"Are you kidding me? I gave up some well deserved dick just so you could schedule an appointment?"

"You'd get laid tonight no matter what."

"You don't understand."

"Hmmm."

Chrollo gave Illumi a look that made him roll his eyes.

"Anyways, Hisoka... do you know of any places that charge by the month around this area?"

"By the month? I don't think there's any place like that here. You're welcome to stay at my place."

"You live here?"

"... I bought a condo nearby for when I'm in town."

"Huh. I didn't know you traveled."

Illumi pushed a hair behind his ear and looked out the window while Hisoka started the car and began to leave the hospital parking lot. 

"Behind the skyscraper there, it's the fourth building from that cell phone company building. It should be about 15 minutes away."

Illumi looked back to Chrollo in excitement, silently pleading to him to accept. 

"15 is perfect."

 "YAY!"

As Illumi exclaimed, Hisoka started in the direction of the building. The car hit traffic not too long afterwards. It was almost 11 o'clock, and Chrollo figured that Kurapika should be tired. With the night he's had, anyone would be. He moved to check on him, and to his surprise and delight, Kurapika was still awake. He looked up at Chrollo, his eyes were large and bright, full of curiosity and amazement. He clung to Chrollo's arm as if he'd somehow lose him if he didn't. His face was still flushed and his body warmer than before. Chrollo couldn't help but smile. 

_Cute. So cute._

Illumi could see Chrollo's face from the rear view mirror. He remembered that Kurapika didn't seem to be any better than before. However, he was looking more energetic at the very least. To top that off, he was quiet and completely whipped by his best friend. His curiosity caused him to bring up Kurapika's current state once again.

"So, your dog doesn't seem all that different from before."

"...I think he's gotten a little better. Before, he couldn't even stand by himself. At least now he's awake and aware of what's going on."

"What'd the doctor say about that weird drug?"

"He said that there wasn't much that they knew about it. All they told me was that it enhances other drugs' effects and causes memory loss."

Illumi leaned to the side to look back at Chrollo with a puzzled expression.

"Memory loss? You mean this dude probably doesn't even remember his own name right now?"

"... I'd hope that isn't the case. Memory loss isn't the most worrisome part of the situation. Not for me at least."

"Hey."

Illumi looks to Kurapika and calls out to him. It seemed to have snapped him out of it, forcing him to break his gaze on Chrollo to look at Illumi. He clenched Chrollo's arm a bit more.

"... Do you remember me?"

"..." Kurapika shakes his head no in a slow and shy manner, scooting himself closer to Chrollo.

"Do you remember him?"

Illumi points to Chrollo.

"...yes."

"Woah! Your dog just talked. Guess that's another side effect of the drug."

 Chrollo rolls his eyes. 

"Do you remember the girl who called me an asshole?"

"..." Kurapika nods his head yes. A second later, he smiles ever so slightly.

"It looks like he remembers the moment just before he drank the second drink."

"Do you remember hearing gunshots?"

"..." Kurapika shook his head no, this time not bothering to look away from Chrollo. 

"... well what the hell do you remember?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kurapika ignores the last question.

"Your bitch is rude."

"Give him a break. He's still recovering."

"Still recovering my ass."

Illumi sits back in his seat and looks ahead. After his attention has left him, Kurapika shyly tugs on Chrollo's shirt to get his attention.

"What drugs are you talking about?"

It was the first complete sentence that he's managed to say since he started acting weird. Chrollo took a moment to appreciate it, since he felt like it'd be the last one for tonight. Then, he answered.

"You shouldn't have accepted that drink from that creepy stranger. Now you're all drugged up with half your memory gone! Do you have any idea how much it took to get you to a hospital?"

"Ah..."

"I hope you've learned your lesson. You can thank me later."

"hm..." Kurapika sulks a bit from being scolded. Soon after, he cuddles into Chrollo's chest. It was the cutest thing he's ever seen. Chrollo pats his head gently in reassurance as Illumi watches involuntarily.

"Ugh. Disgusting."

Hisoka chuckles at the blatant display of disgust, just as Illumi's phone began to ring.

The sound made Illumi excited for many reasons. First, he already knew who it was, since the only people who had the number to this phone was Killua and Chrollo. Second, Killua has never called him first. He hasn't spoken to his little brother in months, and was dying to see him. He thought that he'd eventually have to lore him in with Choco robots, which he has a lifetime supply of now. Even though he knew who it was, he couldn't help but look at the caller ID. As soon as he saw his brother's name, he answered.

"KILLU! YOU'VE FINALLY CALLED ME!♥"

Illumi could hear Killua's voice through the phone. It sounded a bit far, and it was clear that he was talking to someone else. With the realization that his little brother may not have meant to call him, Illumi's mood sank a bit. However, being the obsessed stalker brother he is, he didn't hang up. He listened instead.

"There's no way you came up with this by yourself. You're too stupid! So it's obvious you're cheating on me. You should just tell me with who so I don't kill the next person I see you talking to."

"Hey! I'm not stupid, Killua!"

Illumi was intrigued. He put his phone on speaker so that everyone else in the car could hear the conversation. Kurapika was almost asleep, but the sudden sound woke him up. Everyone's attention was now on the phone.

"YOU'RE STUPID AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR LYING! WHO DID YOU LEARN ALL THIS FROM?!"

"I'M NOT LYING AND I'M NOT STUPID! CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO! THE NEXT THING I HEAR OUT YOUR MOUTH BETTER BE A GODDAMN NAME, GON!"

Crashing sounds could be heard from the phone. Everyone in the car, with the exception of Kurapika, was actively trying to hold in their laughs. Kurapika happily watched Chrollo grin, and Hisoka covered his mouth with one hand as he drove with the other.

"KILLUA!"

"WHO-"

"OUCH! STOP IT KILLUA, THAT HURTS!"

"TELL ME OR DIE!"

"GET OFF! STOP IT!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO-"

_***THUMP*** _

_**...** _

_**...** _

Then, all that could be heard was panting and heavy breathing. Sounds of struggle made Illumi assume that Gon has reprimanded Killua and that he was currently trying to get loose. Then, after the breathing has died down a bit, they began to speak.

* * *

The [apartment ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ba/8e/49/ba8e49675c4bd16fbaf4003382c2553e.jpg)was small and well kept, for the most part. There were shards of broken glass on the floor, torn pillows and feathers, and a broken plate that had been thrown across the room. The broken objects made a trail that lead to Gon and Killua. 

Gon stood over top of Killua, who had been attacking him fiercely. He'd managed to pin Killua down, and he even sat on his legs so he couldn't kick his way free. Gon's forehead had beads of sweat that ran down his face, while Killua's face was red with anger. After Killua stopped struggling, Gon breathed a sigh of relief before speaking.

"I'm not cheating on you Killua, I love you too much!"

"..."

"You're always putting your best foot forward for me. I wanted to do something to thank you for all you do! So, I asked aunt Mito to help me plan the best dinner party for you. The papers you saw were the plans for that surprise party."

Killua's expression changed from anger to surprise. He was no longer trying to escape or attack. He just blushed as he tried to avoid Gon's honey eyed gaze. Gon loosened the grip he had on Killua's arms.

"I... I'm so sorry Gon!... What was I thinking? Of course you wouldn't cheat on me. I ruined your surprise for me... I'm so sorry..."

Gon gave Killua a bright smile as he leaned down to be closer to him.

"Well, it won't be a surprise anymore." He placed a short kiss on Killua's lips.

"But it'll still be the best. I promise."

Killua cupped Gon's face with both his hands, pulling him in for another kiss. It was sweet, filled with warmth and love. Gon eventually slid his arms to Killua's waist, and then, he heard it.

"AWW! Killu, you're so cute with your little argument and your little boyfriend!"

Gon stopped his movements to investigate the voice he heard. It was coming from under a pillow that had fallen during Killua's rampage. He pushed the pillow aside to reveal a phone. There was a caller on the screen.

"Ah, Killua. I think You butt dialed someone."

Killua paused as Gon showed him the caller ID. He read the name and froze with terror. Gon put the phone on speaker, and a voice sounded through it, much clearer than before.

"How dare you plan a party for Killu without inviting me, boy? Who the hell do you think YOU are?"

"Huh? Who is this?"

"ANIKI! WHY ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON OUR CONVERSATION!?"

"I'm so sorry Killu! I was so excited when you called me. I really couldn't help it!"

"I'D NEVER CALL YOU! EVER!"

"But you called me right when you were about to assassinate your boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aniki? Killua, is this your brother? Milluki?"

"GET OFF ME, DAMNIT!"

Laughter from what sounded like a group of people could be heard from the phone. 

"You've grown so much since the last time we met, Killua."

"AH! I KNOW THAT VOICE!"

Gon yelled through the phone.

"CHROLLO LUCILFER!"

Killua looked at Gon with an unamused expression that he completely ignored. 

"You were still so little, following Gon around like a lost puppy. Now you're dating and having arguments like a married couple!"

"It really breaks my heart. Even my baby brother gets some action tonight."

"ACK-"

"We're the only one's not having any fun."

"The night's still young. No need to fuss over it~"

Killua and Gon both froze. Their skin went ice cold as they recognized the voice they've just heard. 

_Hisoka?!_

"KILLUA, THAT'S HISOKA'S VOICE!"

"...Hello,  _Gon♥"_

"MILLUKI IS ON A DATE WITH HISOKA!"

"THAT ISN'T MILLUKI, YOU IDIOT!"

More laughter bursts through the phone's speakers.

"I'M HANGING UP!!!"

"No no! Wait Killua- Gon, text me the details for the part-"

_***BEEP*** _

* * *

Illumi sulked as his phone beeped and he watched the call screen flash with the words "call ended" in red. 

"Hmph."

"That was by far the cutest fight I've ever heard~"

"I have to agree."

"My adorable little Killu always hangs up on me like that. Doesn't he know that I love him? Why does he push me away?"

"He isn't a baby any more."

"... but his birthday is soon. That party is obviously going to be a birthday party. I didn't get invited either."

"... Well, crash the party like you always do. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it'll be his 20th birthday! He's officially a full grown adult with his own apartment and EVERYTHING! I don't want to have to invite myself to such an important birthday. I want to be invited."

"Well then, better start kissing some ass."

Hisoka's smirk widens as he chuckles a bit at Chrollo's teasing. Meanwhile, Kurapika is startled awake and sleepily looks up to Chrollo out of habit. Chrollo gently pats his head while he listens to his best friend rant about his little brother. Soon after, the car pulls up into the parking lot of a building, and Hisoka announces that they've arrived. 

The group of friends casually exit the car, ignoring the fact that the car wasn't their's. Chrollo got out the opposite side from Kurapika. After he managed to get out by himself, Kurapika moved to Chrollo's side immediately. This time, he simply walked by him. His face was flushed and his breathing a bit labored. He made sure to give him a bit of space, choosing not to hold on to him. However, his occasional glances persisted. Hisoka led the way through the front desk to the elevator that would bring them to Hisoka's floor. As they ascended, Hisoka and Illumi conversed about their obsessions with Gon and Killua, respectively. Chrollo checked his phone for the text that the doctor from earlier sent, and Kurapika stood silently and contently next to him. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped.

_***DING*** _

The elevator led directly into the home. As the doors open, Hisoka casually walks in while Illumi follows. 

The [condo](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f6/1c/95/f61c951fa576c2b301aea36378b937fa.jpg) was large and luxurious. A classic, modern design with beautiful colors and lots of shiny, reflective surfaces. It looked expensive, the furniture looked expensive, and to Illumi, it even smelled expensive. He and Chrollo were extremely impressed. 

"I-"

Hisoka walked into the living room and picked up a remote controller. He used it to turn on the fireplace and T.V., which was hidden inside a wall above the fireplace. The cover slid open in one smooth motion, and the channel turned to the news.

"Please, make yourselves at home~"

As Hisoka gave them the ok to look around, Chrollo immediately spotted a [bookcase](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/14/05/ce/1405ced20fb2a02978d1237a10872843.jpg) and moved toward it. Kurapika followed closely behind him, silently admiring the condo and the books on the bookcase. There weren't many books on the shelves, but there were some interesting titles that Chrollo had never heard of before. As he moved to touch one that stood on one of the lower shelves, his hand slightly bumped Kurapika's. They had reached out for the same book. An older looking brown book that didn't have a title on the cover. Chrollo stopped momentarily to look at Kurapika, who's reaction was delayed. Kurapika pulled his hand away from the book while looking at it still, and a second later, he turned to look at Chrollo.

At this point, Chrollo looked to analyze Kurapika's behavior. He was extremely docile, a bit clingy, and his reactions were even a bit delayed. Not to mention the fact that he's been looking and staring at him ever since he got out of the hospital. His expression stayed calm and unreadable, and Kurapika's stayed flushed red.

"I'll show you the rooms upstairs. The stairs are over here."

Illumi follows Hisoka immediately, while Chrollo grabs the brown book and gently guides Kurapika with his hand on his back. Kurapika felt hot to the touch, and it seemed as though he was trembling a bit. Chrollo began to worry again. He minded Kurapika's movements while passively listening to Illumi's conversation with Hisoka.

"This place is so well kept. I don't believe you got it only for when you're in town."

"Well, sometimes I want a touch of home while I'm out and about. So, I'll stay here."

"But you were staying at a hotel the last time we saw you. Why waste money when you can just come here?"

"... It's a secret♥"

Hisoka looks back to Illumi as they both walked up the stairs. He gives him a sly smirk and a smooth wink right before reaching the top of the stairs. Illumi's curiosity caused him to think a bit longer about the magician's actions. Behind Illumi followed Chrollo and Kurapika, and when everyone reached the top of the stairs, Hisoka began the bedroom tour.

"This entire hallway has all the bedrooms. There's a bathroom at the end of the hall on the right, and the other bathroom is downstairs."

Hisoka walks towards the wall on his left. There were two doors on it, and Hisoka opened the first door.

"Here is one of the master bedrooms."

The guests make their way inside the [bedroom](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4e/2e/16/4e2e16bdc1bdb43785fc94100757320e.jpg). Kurapika's eyes lit up upon entering the room. Illumi seemed to be impressed as well, and Hisoka walked to a door inside the room.

"This is the bathroom door. That door over there is a closet, and that door is a small [study room](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3e/70/1a/3e701a200e29720b215fedc28a64d30d.jpg)." Hisoka pointed across the room to the other doors before entering the [bathroom](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/af/63/4b/af634b10faf7b7428adfbfc354fc89a7.jpg).

Kurapika walked into the study room instead of following the others to see the bathroom. There, he sits and picks up a book that was laying on the desk in front of him. It was dark red and was fairly tiny. The cover was cushioned and it smelled like rose wine. As he opened the book, Kurapika seemed to become bashful, his face reddening even more.

The book seemed to be a mature artistic album. The author of the book was short and fancy sounding. All the pictures were of different men and women in many different poses and settings. There were a few nude pictures here and there, and the bulk of the book seemed to be of stories that the author associated with each picture. They were all so interesting and vividly descriptive. The pictures paired perfectly with each short story. Kurapika read a bit more, and didn't even notice that Chrollo had been peeking in to check on him. 

Chrollo left the study room door and went over to the bed in the room.

_I guess this will be the room he stays in._

Chrollo looked at the brown book that he had in his hand. He thought about Kurapika and his behavior.

_... should I really leave him in a room by himself?_

_... I'll ask him. Later._

While Chrollo gave Kurapika some time to enjoy his book, Illumi and Hisoka continued with the tour.

"Which room is your's?"

"... This one right here."

Hisoka entered the second door on the right side of the upstairs hallway. As Illumi entered, his eyes widened slightly with amazement.

Hisoka's [room](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/66/ae/9d66ae9612af75ba666c35fea174c37a.jpg) was a bit more modest than Illumi had expected it to be. He walked around the room and gave himself a small tour of it. There was a [walk-in closet](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dc/e3/6a/dce36aac36f19d976feb2e6fd97f0003.jpg) and a small [reading area](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/9b/e4/3a9be463aa7607d308047829c3457b6a.jpg) all in one room. Illumi sat down on the bed and sprawled himself across the sheets. 

"I'm staying in here with you."

"How  _nice~"_

Hisoka begins to walk out of the room. Before leaving, he looks over his shoulder at Illumi.

"There are bathrobes and towels in the bathroom linen closet."

As Hisoka left, Illumi turned to look for the bathroom door. The only doors he could see in the room were the walk-in closet and reading area doors. There was a full body mirror on the wall in front of the bed that had a handle on it. Illumi approached it, checking himself out in the process.

_Still looking hot after everything that's happened tonight._

Illumi gripped the handle and pulled it open. The door slid to the side, and behind it was a [bathroom](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c1/0a/dd/c10add72533965244bc8b41de494d22b.jpg) with floor to ceiling mirrors on three of the walls and a floor to ceiling window in front of the bath tub. Illumi was stunned.

* * *

Chrollo patiently waited for Kurapika to finish in the study room by reading the brown book. The book was about every ancient text ever found, and sure enough, it was a book that Chrollo liked very much. However, something pushed him to check on Kurapika again. He closed his book and walked towards the study room, only to hear light panting. As he opened the door, he saw Kurapika resting his head on the desk in front of him. He was sweating a bit and his face was red.

"Kurapika, are you in any pain?"

"..."

Kurapika whimpered and nodded. With that, Chrollo went in to get him.

"You should take a bath so that you can get your medication and rest."

Chrollo spoke softly to him as he carries him to the bathroom. Inside, Chrollo sat Kurapika on a chair.

"Are you ok to be by yourself?"

Chrollo felt like a parent. Kurapika just sat there, looking exhausted and not answering his question. Chrollo placed his palm on Kurapika's forehead and felt his temperature. His skin was moist and burning. Rolling up his sleeves, Chrollo walked towards the tub to run the water for a bath. He made sure to keep the water relatively room temperature to help cool Kurapika down a bit. He then began to look for a linen closet or a cabinet that had soap to wash with. He eventually found rose and lavender scented bath products. There were bath bubbles, body wash, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner, and several skincare products of the same scent. Chrollo barely knew what to do with it all, and so he grabbed the bath bubbles, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner for Kurapika. He'd leave the rest for Kurapika to use for himself.

After pouring the bubbles into the bath tub, the suds began to rise and fill the room with a nice, relaxing smell of rose and lavender with a touch of cherry blossom for the sweet undertones. As the tub filled with water, Chrollo walked to Kurapika to help him undress. Undoing his tie and suit jacket, Chrollo carefully slides them both off of Kurapika and places them on the back of the chair. Then, he kneels to remove Kurapika's shoes and socks. Chrollo took Kurapika's hand to remove his bracelets and rings, and then, he stopped.

"Can you do the rest on your own?"

"..."

Chrollo was hoping that he'd say yes. However, Kurapika said nothing. Instead, he looked at him with his big, bright red eyes. Chrollo couldn't understand why he had suddenly stopped talking again. His small, dainty hands reached up to grab onto Chrollo's arm. All Chrollo wanted was to make him feel better. He guided him to his feet, supporting him with one arm. With his free arm, he reached to undo Kurapika's belt and remove his pants. Once they were below his butt, Chrollo sat him down again to pull them all the way. Then, he sat Kurapika back to unbutton his shirt. Kurapika was flushed everywhere. His chest and stomach were hot and red just as his face, and his boxers were slightly damp with what Chrollo thought to be sweat. He slid them off with care, and soon Kurapika was ready to be placed in the tub. Chrollo picked him up bridal style, and carefully lowered him into the water. 

"Please tell me that you can at least wash yourself."

"..." Kurapika's tense body seemed to relax a bit. He looked sleepy, but managed to nod in response. Chrollo breathed a sigh of relief.

Moving to gather Kurapika's things, Chrollo headed out to the room. There, he took out his fun fun cloth and let out all the things he carried in it. Once everything was out, the pile of bags slumped on the floor, making a thump sound. Chrollo casually picked up the clothes he got for Kurapika and put the rest of the things back into his fun fun cloth.

The [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/92/37/d6/9237d6ea6c4d62979cdb436b87171a08.jpg) that Chrollo chose for Kurapika matched well with the [robe](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d3/9f/43/d39f43891a91df8d0cf737585796e060.jpg) he saw in the bathroom closet. He wanted to pick a smooth and cool fabric to keep him comfortable and relaxed. He came back into the bathroom to see that Kurapika had used the rose and lavender face scrub to clean his face. His hair had suds of shampoo in it and he held a handful of bubbles in his hands, staring at it as they melted away. His face remained it's flushed red and his eyes their crimson color, but he seemed to be calmer than before. As Chrollo approached the chair nearest to the tub, Kurapika looked up to him. Chrollo didn't say anything. He was glad to see that he was acting normal again. As he turned to leave again, he heard Kurapika call out to him.

"Don't leave!"

"... Is everything alright?"

"..." Kurapika looked up at him shyly, bringing the bubbles in his hands closer to his face.

"... It's lonely in here by myself..."

_... Oh my god._

Chrollo's heart melted. He pulled the chair closer to the tub to sit with Kurapika. As he took a seat, Kurapika blushed even more and sunk himself into the bubbles.

"Are you still in any pain?"

"... My head and eyes ache...and my... um..."

"...Your what?"

"My stomach hurts too..."

Kurapika glanced up at Chrollo and mumbled his response. He looked nervous and timid, causing Chrollo to smile. 

"Finish up so we can get you your medicine and help the pain go away."

"... My medicine?"

"You have pain killers. Enough for a whole week."

"... uh..."

"..."

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"... What do you mean why?"

"I'm a stranger and you helped me. You got me medicine and undressed me when I couldn't do it myself."

"Why..."

Chrollo thought about what he'd say. The real reason why he'd gone through all this trouble...

"... You know, your eyes glow the most beautiful shade of red. They've been that same shade since you had that Old Fashioned."

"Ah..."

"They're so pretty. I wanted to help you get better so I could have a chance to see them glow again."

Kurapika cupped his face with his hands in attempt to hide the bright blush on his cheeks. His lips pressed together in embarrassment.

"You're just flirting! I don't believe that one bit!"

"Well, it's true."

"What kind of person would go through all this trouble just to see a pair of irises?"

"Someone with a love for rare and precious art."

"... You're really weird."

"You're one to talk."

"Hmhm... thanks for everything."

"Nah. That isn't enough to thank me. I want something more than that!"

"W-what could I possibly give you! I don't have anything- no money, no-"

"I don't want any of that. I've got enough money anyway."

"Huh?"

"I want something that only you can give me."

"... well stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want from me already..."

Kurapika looked nervously at Chrollo, who thought teasing him was the cutest thing ever.

"I want you to travel with me. I'll take you around the world, and in return, I get to see those crimson eyes whenever I want."

"Travel...HAHAHAHA!"

Kurapika laughed out loud.

"... That's really all you want from me?"

"That's it. I'll even let you choose where we go."

Kurapika giggles and shoots Chrollo a glance. Then, he gives him his answer.

"I... ok... I can do that..."

Chrollo didn't bother to mention the whole "claiming" bit. He'd figured that it would freak him out and cause unnecessary conflict. Taking the detachable shower head, he turned on the water to rinse the rest of the shampoo out of Kurapika's hair. 

"Now, finish up so I can get you those pain killers. You should rest. You've had a long night."

Chrollo stood and left the bathroom, leaving Kurapika to wash up and come out. Kurapika stood up and took the body wash to wash himself with. He began to pant again as he rubs the soap over his skin. When he finished, he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel on the nearby chair. Then, he walked to the [vanity](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/57/64/a8/5764a81d73f2aba5a09cc6c0b5ea6c5d.jpg) and applied the rose and lavender lotion before putting on his pajamas. 

Kurapika examined the clothes he was given. There were no boxers, but the clothes were comfortable enough to go without them for tonight. Kurapika put on the tank top and shorts. They fit him perfectly, and made him look a bit more feminine than usual. He looked in the mirror and saw how red his body was. He could see how flushed his face looked and how his eyes glowed with the red hue that Chrollo mentioned to him earlier. Then, he noticed something that caused him to panic.

Kurapika was doing better than he was before the bath. He was relaxed, smelled good, felt clean, and even had a nice conversation with the only person he can remember the name of. But now that he started to panic, he began to pant even more. He was steadily losing his ability to hold himself up again, and he suddenly couldn't muster up a word to call for help. The bulge in his shorts made him embarrassed and scared to leave the bathroom. The robe he had just barely covered it, and Chrollo could easily rub up against it and realize what was going on. Kurapika didn't know what to do or how to deal with his erection in such a short time. As he panicked even more, Chrollo knocked on the door.

"You ok in there?"

"... mhm..."

"..."

Chrollo's footsteps were heard soon after, as he walked away from the door. Kurapika's breath hitched. He knew he'd have to get out soon, or Chrollo would come in and see him in this shameful state. He threw on the robe and tied it tightly. Then, he began to walk out of the bathroom door, holding the robe's edge down so that it didn't lift too much as he walked around. He stumbled a bit as he entered the room. There, Chrollo could be seen reading a book and sitting on a chair next to a small table. The table had a glass of water and a small beige pill on it, along with the book he was reading in the study room earlier. Chrollo had a long white fluffy robe on instead of his clothes. When he saw Kurapika, he closed his book and got up to give him the pill and water.

"Here. Take this and then go get in bed. I got the book you were reading, but you should try to sleep. I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

Chrollo hands Kurapika his book and then heads toward the bathroom. Kurapika breathed a huge sigh of relief. He now had more time to deal with his little problem. He quickly took the pill and drunk the water, then got into bed.

_Maybe if I turn away like this... and I pretend to be asleep... he won't notice?_

Kurapika turned and tossed the covers around to make himself comfortable. He hoped that if he pretended to sleep long enough, he'd fall asleep for real and the erection would be gone in the morning. However, as he laid there, it became harder and harder for him to relax. Kurapika became anxious. He had been expecting Chrollo to come out soon, since he probably wanted to keep an eye on him. Yet, his problem still persisted, and even worsened as Kurapika stressed. By now, Chrollo had been in the shower for about 5 minutes. He'd probably already gotten out by now. 

Kurapika's mind expanded on the thought.

_Chrollo had just gotten out of the shower. Which meant that he was naked and wet. His hair was probably wet too._

_...Did he go in there with a change of clothes? I don't think he did..._

_That means he wouldn't be dressed when he came out here._  

_But he had on a robe._

_But what if he didn't?_

_If he didn't... then..._

_Then what?_

_He'd be naked. I could see everything._

_Everything... his bare chest... his legs... his...his..._

_p-penis..._

Kurapika was completely distracted by his own thoughts. His state seemed to revert back to the way it was in the study room when Chrollo found him. He was panting heavily, unaware of when Chrollo left the bathroom and entered the room. He walked towards the bed to check on Kurapika, who he thought may be asleep by now. As he approached, Chrollo noticed that Kurapika was breathing hard and fast. He then realized that he wasn't asleep.

"Hey... what's wrong? Did you take your medicine?"

"..." 

Chrollo placed his palm on Kurapika's forehead once more.

"Ugh. Man... I thought the bath would keep you from running another high temperature..."

"..."

Kurapika bit his lip at the skin contact. He had been squirming around, rubbing his thighs together while his hands were between them. He started to feel uncomfortable with the covers on him, and his shorts were also bothering him. He wanted to take them off. He really wanted to take them off. Tugging at the edge of the shorts, Kurapika squirmed even more under the covers. Chrollo looked at him with concern.

"... Covers..."

"... Are you cold? Do you want more covers?"

"No..."

"What about the covers?"

"I... don't like it..."

"Alright."

Chrollo took the covers off of Kurapika. He could see that the boy was squirming and tugging on his shorts.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"... shorts..."

"What about the shorts?"

"..."

Kurapika let out a short sigh. His breath was hot and his desires clouded his thinking. He gave up on trying to keep Chrollo from seeing. 

"I... I don't want them..."

"You don't want to wear them? Do you need help taking them off?"

"... yes..."

Chrollo moved to help Kurapika take off his shorts. Before he could pull them down, he noticed something pressing up on the surface of the shorts. 

Chrollo was expecting something like this to happen. After all, aphrodisiacs are known to have this affect on men. However, he didn't know how he'd deal with the situation. 

_Should I let him handle it on his own?_

Chrollo didn't want to try helping when he wasn't needed. He didn't want to put Kurapika in a position that made him uncomfortable and want to leave. That'd make keeping him extremely difficult. That being said, Chrollo had been practicing his own self control for the entire night. The occasional whimpers and moans, the panting, the flushed face, and the gazes all did something to him in their own little way. To make things even more difficult, he was a really pretty guy, and talking to him while he was in his right mind was enjoyable as well. Chrollo was attracted to him.

But, he didn't want to make a move on him. Not yet.

"... I can leave for a bit, if you'd like. That way you can take care of yourself."

"hm..."

"Would you like me to step out for a bit?"

"mm..."

Kurapika was speechless.

_Oh no... he wants to leave... I... he wants to leave because of me!_

Beads of tears formed in the corner of Kurapika's eyes as embarrassment and shame washed over him. Looking to Chrollo, Kurapika tried to read his expression. However, he couldn't. This made him even more self-conscious. 

"... I'll check on you in 20 minutes."

Chrollo suddenly began to walk away. Without thinking, Kurapika whined in a needy, high pitched voice.

"No!"

Chrollo stopped. He turned to look at Kurapika.

"Don't leave me... please..."

Kurapika couldn't believe he was being such a needy, whiny pervert. He felt so ashamed of himself that he tried to somehow hurt himself as punishment. However, anything he tried made him feel pleasure. His skin was extremely sensitive, no matter what it was touching. The shorts being removed only made him focus on the shirt he had on. However, he forced himself not to ask for Chrollo to remove it.

"Ok. I won't leave you... but there's no way you can get any rest in this state. No rest could mean delayed recovery..."

"..."

"So, let me know what I can do to help you calm down and get some sleep."

Chrollo returned to the bed and sat down. He tried to think of things that he could do to help Kurapika. Meanwhile, Kurapika had already thought of a solution. One that made him feel dirty and bad.

_I can't believe how disgusting I am... I'm a disgusting pervert... I hate this..._

Kurapika subconsciously began to tug at his shirt and even wiggle the robe off himself. Chrollo sat in silence.

_...Maybe I should turn off the light and leave him be..._

This idea made the most sense to Chrollo right now.

_He could just be scared. Maybe staying in the room with him will help him calm down enough to actually get some rest._

With that, Chrollo got in bed and laid down. Then, he turned off the light.

_huh?... what's... he doing?_

Kurapika turned to see Chrollo under the covers. His heart sunk.

"If you need anything, just tap me."

...

...

...

Then, nothing but silence and the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard between the two. Kurapika's guilt soon faded, but his desire for touch burned continuously. Kurapika tried to close his eyes and ignore it, but of course, it wasn't helping. Dirty thoughts and images would surface in his mind about the man who was kind enough to take him to a hospital, buy him a change of clothes, and get him medicine for his pain. Kurapika didn't know how he'd be able to face Chrollo in the morning. 

As time passed, Kurapika still couldn't calm down. 45 minutes in, and he had been squirming the entire time. However, because of his squirming, he had managed to get closer to Chrollo in bed. Kurapika turned to see the back of his head. He didn't move once since he got into bed, and Kurapika had already assumed that he was asleep. The constant movement didn't wake him, not even once. Kurapika moved even closer to Chrollo, until his head was against Chrollo's back. Then, Kurapika tried to relieve himself.

As shameful as it felt, there was nothing else he could do. Kurapika touched the tip of his penis and held back a moan. Then, he slid his hand down to the base. The sensation was painful and didn't do anything to help. Kurapika whined. He wanted to cry. The frustration was taking over him, and he started to get desperate. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Chrollo's robe and pulled. 

Chrollo began to shift. Kurapika panicked, as he didn't mean to wake him. However, the thought of Chrollo being awake made Kurapika's heart beat with excitement and anticipation. He tugged more on the robe, and then Chrollo sat up in the bed.

Kurapika's eyes could be seen in the dark. His breathing was clear and fast. As Chrollo sat in bed, he could see that Kurapika had gotten closer to him. He looked at Kurapika with a worried expression.

"... Are you in pain?"

"yes..."

"Tell me what hurts."

"..."

Kurapika clings onto the front of Chrollo's robe and brings his head to rest on the small piece of skin poking out of the opening. Then, he took Chrollo's wrist and placed his hand on his stomach.

"Here..."

Chrollo was shocked. Even a bit nervous. Kurapika didn't let go of his wrist. After a few seconds of silence, he slid Chrollo's hand further down, until it was touching the base of his penis.

"And here..."

Kurapika managed the words in a quiet whimper. Chrollo could feel the heat coming from Kurapika's body. He wasn't sure how to proceed from here. 

"Uhm..." Chrollo replied. His voice shook ever so slightly.

"Did you try-"

"Yes... it hurts... I need help..."

_He needs help..._

Chrollo's heart began to race. He didn't dare move his hand away. He wanted to help Kurapika, but he wasn't sure if this would be the right thing to do. He didn't want Kurapika to regret asking for help like this. He didn't want Kurapika to change his mind about staying with him after this. As he thought about what he should do, Kurapika had began to suck on the skin on Chrollo's chest. Soon after, his hips moved into Chrollo's hand, causing Kurapika's breath to hitch.

This was driving Chrollo insane. 

"...Kurapika... are you sure about this?"

"... yes..."

With that, Chrollo took Kurapika by the hips and lifted him up, putting him on his lap. Kurapika rested his back against his chest and his head against his shoulder. Sliding his hands in between his thighs, Chrollo pulls them apart to make Kurapika more comfortable. Then, he brought one hand up to Kurapika's mouth. The small blonde took his hand and licked two of Chrollo's fingers, before sucking on them and soaking them in saliva. Once they were coated, Chrollo took his hand away, moving to rub Kurapika's erection. It hurt less to Kurapika now that there was less friction, but the pain was not completely gone. The feeling caused him to whimper in pain. Beads of tears formed in the corners of Kurapika's eyes.

"Shh... I'm sorry. I know it hurts..."

Chrollo spoke to Kurapika in a calm and soothing voice. Kurapika's feelings of embarrassment and shame soon faded, and he was able to relax and just enjoy the assistance. Chrollo handled Kurapika with care, making sure not to hurt him more. He held Kurapika in his hand and he rubbed and jerked at a slow and steady pace. Soon, the pain subsided, and when it did, all that Kurapika could feel was pleasure.

He soon turned into a moaning, whining mess, grabbing onto Chrollo's arm and carding his fingers through his hair. With the sounds that Kurapika was making so close to his ear, Chrollo couldn't help but pick up his speed. Leaning down to place small kisses on Kurapika's flushed cheek, Chrollo uses his free arm to hold Kurapika still and keep him from moving too much. Then, he began to move his hand faster.

Kurapika could only manage a gasp. Nothing could escape his mouth after that. His back was arched and his toes curled as the pleasure took over him. Chrollo's firm grip stopped him from moving and potentially spoiling the intense sensation shooting through his body. After a minute of this, Kurapika began to tremble, and he was able to make sounds once again.

Chrollo was enjoying himself as well. The thought of him being the cause for the moans that the boy was making gave him a sense of accomplishment. He convinced himself that this was payback for driving him crazy with his whimpers from earlier. Chrollo kissed the skin on Kurapika's neck as he came closer and closer to his climax. The feeling of the small blonde's body trembling and shaking in his arms made him a bit disappointed that this moment would end so soon. He decided that he'd have just a little more fun while he still could.

Loosening his grip, Chrollo snakes his free hand up Kurapika's shirt. His fingers brush over his nipples, which made him flinch slightly. Then, he began to nibble on Kurapika's neck as he took one of his nipples between his thumb and index finger, pinching and teasing it until it stood up on it's own. Kurapika moaned loudly as Chrollo kept his pace and sucked on his neck. Soon, his body tensed up, and he gripped Chrollo's arm tightly. 

"Chrollo... I..."

Kurapika whined. Chrollo finished making his mark on Kurapika's skin, licking it and nibbling on it a little more before speaking.

"It's alright. Go ahead..."

Chrollo kissed Kurapika again. The boy shivered at his low, whispery tone as he bit his lip, letting himself go completely and releasing his seed onto Chrollo's hand. 

Kurapika slumped in Chrollo's arms. His breathing slows down with each second, and his body twitched as he came down from his afterglow. Chrollo reached over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues to clean his hand and Kurapika. He'd needed quite a few, as there was a lot and it was everywhere. After everything was cleaned up, Chrollo took the shorts that Kurapika had from the nearby chair and carefully slid them back on. Kurapika had fallen asleep immediately, and so Chrollo placed him on the pillow, covering him with the covers.

_We made good progress. He must of been really tired..._

Chrollo looked at Kurapika one more time, before laying back down. As he settled, Kurapika turned toward him, cuddling into his back.

_... sigh..._

Chrollo turned toward Kurapika and brought him closer. His small figure fit perfectly in his arms. Chrollo looked down to him and rubbed his head gently.

 _... So cute..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my U.S. readers had a wonderful and safe 4th of July celebration! I also want to send my prayers to those affected by the 7.1 magnitude earthquake in California. My heart is with you and I hope you're all safe and unharmed♥♥♥
> 
> This chapter was very long, and I hope it's made up for the long wait! I'll post new chapters more frequently from now on!
> 
> Next Chapter: Meanwhile: Hisoka and Illumi


End file.
